Leaving Brooklyn
by Athenian Grace
Summary: A girl leaves her home, her cousin...her life when her family moves away. She finds her way home after realizing that she just cant leave it behind and in her heart, she has a feeling that she is needed and she has to know why
1. Changes

**I don't own Newsies, which belongs to Disney. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it and please no flames.**

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

David Jacobs kissed his mother goodbye before walking out of the apartment building. He glanced around, making sure that no one could see him. When he saw a newsie, like Boots or Jack, he turned to hide behind anything he could find. He sighed in relief as he walked a bit faster and found the train yard. He stood, still wary of his surroundings, making sure that not one of his friends was there. David turned after hearing the screeching on the tracks and beamed. The train was stopping. A few minutes later, people poured out of exits. David's eyes fixed from person to person, trying to find a familiar face.

* * *

Jacqueline Donnelly was bustling around her room. Her silky brown hair was tied in a messy bun after it was fixed quickly so hair wasn't in her vibrant green eyes. She groaned in annoyance when she couldn't find the pair to her shoe. After falling to the ground and grabbing it from under the bed, she threw it in her bag and ran out the door, scared that she might miss her train. Her mother grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek before a tear strayed out of her eye. Jacqueline smiled sadly before kissing her back. "I need to go mother…I can't stay here forever. You knew I was bound to go back to New York" Her mother nodded.

"I know" Her mother whined a bit. "But- you're only seventeen. Do you think you're ready to go live by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself in the first place, Aunt Esther is there…and yes mother. You know, I am a very mature seventeen year old" She said with a grin. Her mother raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the bag from her daughter who pulled a face.

"Is that why you have this?" she asked with an amused attitude as she pulled out a light blue baby blanket. Her daughter blushed before grabbing it and kissing her mother goodbye once more. "Your father would be proud" she whispered. Jackie nodded with her eyes closed.

"Promise to visit"

"Only if you return the favor"

They parted unwillingly and sent each other one last smile before Jackie hopped into the carriage. She smiled as she took her last look at California. She really didn't think that she was leaving home…she thought she was returning.

David smiled as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He turned around and laughed. Jackie was grinning at him. "How did you do that?" he asked as they hugged each other. "I was looking at the train and yet you can still find a way to sneak past me". Jackie chuckled.

"Which is why I was able to scare you easily when we were little" Her cousin rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair. She moaned in protest. "Hey!"

"What? You're my little cousin and I can do anything I want to you"

"You're only a few months older"

"So respect your elders!" Jackie glared at him before hugging him again.

"I missed you a whole lot…Ira" she jumped out of his arms as he steamed at his middle name.

"Don't call me that!"

"You know you love it" she laughed as she grabbed her bags and ran away from him. David groaned. He tried to catch up so they wouldn't walk into a newsie. When he did he took one of her bags in his hand while his free arm slung around her shoulders. He squeezed it a bit. "What?" she asked knowing the tacit sign they had for each other. David looked at her uneasily before hiding behind a mask again.

"Do we really have to go to Brooklyn?" he asked.

"Yes! I miss my home sweet home…oh and stop pouting, it's unattractive"

"I'm not pouting!"

"So where's this apartment?" she asked trying to change the subject as she walked a bit faster. David frowned.

"I'm not pouting" Jackie snorted and he mock gasped. "How unladylike!" She glared at him.

"I'll show you unladylike" she muttered before throwing her bags on him and pushing him forward. "Lead the way, servant" David gaped at her.

"I'd think that after your schooling you would have changed a bit"

"Move!" she screeched. David jumped. He had forgotten how commanding she could be when she wanted to be. He turned before walking in the direction of the new apartment she bought. He heard a slight giggle and he sighed. He should have known that nothing was ever going to change between them. He glanced back at her with a smile as she wrapped an arm around his. "It's good to be back, Dave" she whispered to him. His eyes flickered towards her.

"It's gonna be nice to have you back...Delores"

"Oh! I cant believe you just used my middle name!"

"Well you used mine!"

"Ehehe…you're pouting"

"I'm not pouting!"

* * *

"Jacqueline!" Esther cried as she threw her arms around her niece. Jackie's eyes bulged out and she gasped for air before forcing a smile. Sarah held a laugh in as she watched her cousin word out a cry for help. Esther finally let go of the girl and looked her over. "Oh you've gotten even more beautiful over the years!" she exclaimed. Jackie blushed, especially since it was true. When she was younger, she was too tall for her age and her hair was frizzy. She stood gawkily over David and Sarah and her eyes were face was covered in freckles. Now, she grew into her height, filling in every part of her body that she needed. Her clothes were hanging a bit loose, but not loose enough to show her curved structure. Her freckles cleared up she gained posture.

"Thank you, Aunt, Esther" she responded shyly. They ate dinner and she crawled out onto the fire escape. She started to hum a song before an arm made its way around her waist. She smiled at her cousin. "Anything wrong, Dave?" Dave shook his head. She gave him a look.

"Well I do need to talk to you"

"Yes?"

"I'm a newsie"

"And?"

"And I don't want you to be around while I'm selling"

"What?" Jacqueline asked as they walked down the flights of stairs. She jumped down and waited for David. When he fell down beside her, she picked him up. He brushed some dirt off of himself and they started walking to her new apartment. "I didn't hear you" she told him.

"I said I don't want you to come with me when I am selling my papers"

"Why not?" Jackie asked. She didn't seem put down, but she was, and David knew it. They were best friends when they grew up and David remembered her love of adventure. He sighed a bit.

"Jacks, it's dangerous. I'm risking a lot by going out on the street, asking strangers if they want to buy a newspaper. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially since I just got you back" he told her affectionately as he ruffled her hair again. Jackie agreed with him hesitantly. She knew that couldn't be the only reason that he didn't want her to come and she was going to find out what it was. She opened the door to her apartment and kissed David's cheek. "You sure you don't want to stay with us for the night? I know that your mom bought this for you a while ago and you've been waiting to come but, still. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, David. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"You sure" He asked again. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Well okay" he said. He heard a giggle behind the door. David shook his head as he jogged down the stairs.


	2. Moving Was Useless

**I don't own Newsies, which belongs to Disney. Thank you. Thanks for the review**

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

_Jacqueline skipped across the Brooklyn Bridge with a smile on her face. She smiled at those who looked at her and her mother. Running out of her mother's grip, she ran towards a boy. "What are you doing?" she asked genuinely confused. The boy looked at her. He turned back and started to yell something out. Jackie's forehead creased in confusion before she shrugged and ran to catch up with her mother. They reached an apartment and the little girl smiled. She looked at her cousins who were fighting about something. She rolled her eyes before scaring one of them. The boy jumped and looked at her with a glare. _

"_That wasn't funny Jacks" he told her. She nodded with a giggle. _

"_Yes it was, Davie" she told him. He growled before hugging her. "You're too short" she mumbled. _

"_No" Sarah butted in. Her curls bounced off of her cheeks. "You're just really tall" David nodded. _

"_You're too tall for a girl" David said naively "Way to tall!" Jackie frowned and Sarah hit her brother. "Sorry" _

"_Well she doesn't forgive you" _

"_Yes I do!" Jackie grabbed David's hand. The six year old looked up at her cousin. "He deserves to be forgiven cause he gets to buy me something" _

"_But I don't have money!" _

"_Well get me something that isn't expensive" David scratched his head in annoyance. "Anyway what are we going to do today?" they children went on to play together, laughing joyously as they went.

* * *

_

"_David!" The boy turned to see his twelve year old cousin running towards him. She had tears down her cheeks and her face was flushed. She fell into is arms, sobbing. _

"_What's the matter?" he asked her. She backed up to look at him. _

"_Mother and father decided to move" she stuttered. _

"_To Manhattan?" the girl shook her head. "Queens? Bronx?" another shake. "Oh! So you're going to Staten?" _

"_No, Dave!" the girl whispered. "California" _

"_California…as in…across the country California?" Jackie gave him a look. "Okay that was a stupid question but California? Why California?" _

"_Dad got a new job" she said looking down _

"_When…when are you leaving?" _

"_Next week" _

"_Next week!" Jackie flinched. "But-but that's so soon! You can't leave!" The two cousins hugged each other and wept, knowing that they were going to be separated soon.

* * *

_

_The Jacobs Family settled in the house. Esther smiled sadly at her sister and hugged her. "Oh, Deborah, I'm so sorry" she whispered. Deborah nodded. David looked around, trying to find his cousin. He nudged Sarah, giving her a questioning look which was only returned with a negative response. He stepped up and looked at his aunt. _

"_Uh, Aunt Deborah…where's- where is she?" he asked slowly. A tear fell from his aunt's eye. _

"_She went to the cemetery. She does everyday" David nodded. Deborah told him how to get there and he set out. David wasn't sure of what he was looking for since he hadn't seen Jackie in years, but when he saw that beautiful girl sitting on the grass he knew that it was her. He carefully approached her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and he nearly gasped. She changed… _

"_Dave?" she asked. He nodded. Jackie leaned on his shoulder. "Good to see you…well not like this, but you get it" He nodded again. _

"_I'm sorry, Jacks" _

"_Everyone is, but it isn't your fault" _

"_It was his time" _

"_Another thing that someone always says" David wasn't very sure what to answer. They'd bee so far from each other that he wasn't even sure if he knew her anymore. "How's Brooklyn?" _

"_Jacks, don't" _

"_How's Manhattan?" _

'_Jackie, talk to me" _

"_You're just not gonna tell me?" _

"_Jacqueline!" _

"_Isn't it funny how we moved here? I mean it was so useless. Dad was going to die anyway. He should have just died in New York" she whispered. David looked at her in sorrow. He pulled her close as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

_

"_Mom, please!" _

'_Jackie, I don't know" _

_The girl groaned. A year passed since her father died. All she wanted to do was leave California. Before he died, Jackie made him a promise: That's she'd always be happy and that'd she'd follow her heart. Jackie spent a year brooding and walking around aimlessly. Then she realized something- she had to go back. Her home was waiting for her with open arms and she needed to go back. She looked at her mother, her eyes were tired. "Mom, Dad told me to always be happy…and California isn't where to be to stay happy." _

"_I know you miss New York, but you're only sixteen. Can't you wait just a little bit?" _

"_A year" _

"_I don't know" _

"_Mother, I am begging you! If I don't leave-" the girl sighed and her eyes shut tightly. "I will become a shell of someone I used to be. Do you think dad would have wanted that? I need to go back mom. You know I'd never stay away" _

_Deborah looked down. She knew her daughter was right. If she wasn't empty already, she would become it. Staying in California wasn't good for her. She looked back up at Jackie. "A year" _

"_Really?" the girl asked hopefully. _

"_Really, we can go back to look for an apartment in a few months" _

_Jackie squealed as she hugged her mother. "Oh thank you mother" she whispered. _


	3. Trustworthy

**I don't own Newsies, which belongs to Disney. Thank you. **

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Jackie and Sarah watched David walk away to the distribution center. She shook her head. Jackie still hadn't figured out why David didn't want her to sell. To top it all off, it had been two weeks and she still hadn't visited Brooklyn. David commanded that he be there when she goes but he was always too busy or too tired. Sarah patted the girl's back. "I can help you figure it out if you want" she told her, knowing Jackie's problem. Jackie's eyes shone.

"That would be wonderful" Sarah smiled as they walked into a shop to buy new things that Jackie needed. Later that day, when Sarah returned home, she sat in the rocking chair and knitted, waiting for David to come home. Her eyes rose when she heard David enter. She set the knitting down and walked to her brother. David smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Jack said hi" Sarah grinned a bit.

"Of course he did"

"How was your day today?" David asked as they sat down.

"Oh it was good. It was good…so…why haven't you taken Jackie out to Brooklyn yet?"

"Did she ask you to ask?"

"Not at all" Sarah responded. "But I can see how much she misses the place. She really wants to go there David and she trusted that you would bring her there"

"Okay, okay, I'll take her. Anything else?"

"Well…"

David gave his sister a suspicious look. "What is it Sarah?" she hesitated not knowing what to say.

"I was wondering why you wont let Jackie come with you when you're selling. I mean you did everything together and now…"

He sighed. "Sarah, it's dangerous. You know I don't like it when you girls are out in the street"

"I know…but what's the real reason?" David looked down. "I thought so"

"The boys" he mumbled. Sarah looked at him

"What did you say?"

"I don't trust the boys" he responded a bit louder. "Or Jackie for that reason" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you understand why I don't trust the newsies. They'd get her, kiss her, forget her and brag about it later on. I've heard Blink do it, not that I have anything against him and the last time I saw Jackie with a boy was with Jacob Harrington and she kissed him within five minutes after meeting him"

"Wasn't she seven?"

"That doesn't matter. I want to make sure that she wont go for the first boy she sees"

"She was seven!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Stop fighting!" Esther said coming out. "It's almost time for dinner now stop fighting" she glared at each of them before walking away to get Mayer.

"Just you wait! I'm telling her what you said" David's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't"

Oh I would, dear brother"

* * *

Jack watched David jump at every noise that was made. He turned in his seat and looked at his best friend. "Hey, Dave?" David jumped at his name before looking at him. He sighed in relief. "What's da matta with ya?" David looked back out the window of Tibby's.

"Nothing, Cowboy. Just a bit anxious"

"Anxious about what?" the newsies looked at the two. Jack's voice was commanding. "You've been pale and sweatin all day. What's da matta?" David shook his head and was about to answer when they heard the bell ring as the door opened. David turned and paled even more if possible. Jack turned to see a beautiful girl standing in a dress. She looked around, distressed as they came. Jack could have sworn she glared at David but he was probably wrong.

"Excuse me?" she called out. There was a clear southern accent in her voice. Her frown deepened. "It seems that I'm a bit lost. I can't find my cousin anymore and well…this is my first time in the city" her eyes looked glazed over. "OH what am I going to do?" Jack grinned as Blink stood. He winked at the boys before walking towards the girl. David fumed, Jack noticed.

"Well, hey there" He said charmingly. The girl smiled at him. "I know this city like the back a my hand. If you give me a kiss on da cheek, I'll help ya" the newsies snickered. The girl giggled.

"Why you don't even know my name" she exclaimed

"Well I'm Kid Blink and you are?"

She hid her face shyly behind her hand. "Jacqueline Bo Regard Donnelly Hamilton" Blink, knowing that the girl wouldn't see, turned back to the boys and winked once more.

"So do ya want to be lost for the rest of the day?" he asked her. Jackie forced a blush as she leaned forward. Dave's face was red. Jackie grinned at him before pushing Blink away by his face. She stomped towards David and pulled him up from his seat.

"So you think I'll give any guy a go, huh?!" The boys gasped at her New York accent.

"Uh…Dave?" Jack asked. "And a…Jacqueline girl… I thought you'se was lost"

"Oh, but you see, I know New York like the back of my hand" she hissed as she looked at Blink. "But I didn't lie about loosing my cousin. This couldn't possibly be him"

"Oh come on, Jacks, let me explain"

"The David I know wouldn't assume that I would throw myself at any boy when the last time that happened was when I was SEVEN!"

"She's your cousin?" Mush asked.

"No because this isn't David" Jackie said smiling at Mush. "I'm going home. Apparently David doesn't trust me or you guys for that matter. He believes that you'll just…what did Sarah say you said? Oh right! Get me, use me, forget me and brag right?" David blushed. "Bye everyone!"

The boys looked at David. "Well we really would have done that if it was some other girl" Racetrack said. "And if we had the chance to" everyone laughed. Jack helped David up.

"So that's what was makin you fidget" he said. David nodded. "She has some fire in her. How long has your cousin been here?"

"A while"

"I think you should make it up to her"

"How?!"

"Oh I don't know Dave" he said sarcastically "How about you show that you trust her by letting her become friends with us?"


	4. Brooklyn, Princess of New York

**I don't own Newsies, which belongs to Disney. Thank you. **

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

_A four year old girl dashed across the street, laughing and squealing in joy. "Come back here Jacks!" she heard. She ran faster as David gained his pace. Her curls bounced in her hair as she looked back. She yelped a bit when she saw someone standing in front of her and tried to stop herself. Jackie ended up falling into the boy and they fell forward. The boy looked up at her and glared. _

"_Watch where you're goin!" he yelled at her before pushing her off and walking away. David ran to her side with a worried face. Her bottom lip started to tremble as she raised her arm to show a cut. David made a face before blowing cool air on it, though it didn't stop the tears. _

"_It-it hurts" the girl stuttered. David frowned a bit. _

"_I'm sorry Jacks. If I didn't decide to chase you that boy wouldn't have pushed you" he looked around with a glare. "Where is he anyway?" The girl rolled her eyes. "What?" _

"_You wouldn't be able to do any-anything in the first place" _

"_Yes I would! I'd…hit him for hurting my best friend!" _

"_I'm your cousin" Jackie corrected. _

"_And my best friend" David grinned. Jackie smiled a bit, tear marks still evident on her cheeks. She hugged him tightly. _

"_Promise to always be my best friend?" _

"_Of course!" the boy cried. "Best friend forever" _

"_And you'll never leave me?" _

"_Do you want me to leave you?" _

"_Never!" _

"_Then I'll never leave you, never ever"

* * *

_

"GO AWAY DAVID IRA!" He heard through the door. David sighed. Danielle still hadn't forgiven him. He knocked once more but to no avail."Jacks, please just let me explain" He heard a sigh. "Please?" he begged. The door unlocked but didn't open. He turned the knob slowly and walked in. David looked around, but she wasn't there. He closed the door and turned just to yelp in surprise. Jackie stood before him. "Uh…Hi Jacks…how'd you do that?"

"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked a bit disappointed.

"No! No! I just- can we sit down?" She nodded and walked to the couch. They sat next to each other, glancing at everything except for each other. Finally, David angled her so she would look at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just scared that they might hurt you because of all the things that they've said"

"They've actually dated someone or were they just bragging?"

"Well-"

"Well you were just scared that it was true so you decided that I wouldn't see them because you thought that I would fall on the floor and kiss their feet, is that it?"

"I didn't-"

"Or were you afraid that I was going to forget about you when I met them?"

"I wasn't really-"

"Were you really scared that I would just go to them and let my heart brake?"

"Jacks-"

"Or were you scared that they might use me and I would be even more different when dad died because you know that I fall for people easily?" David hung his head. That was most definitely the reason. "That's it isn't it?"

"Jacks I didn't-"

"Well I guess I do fall for people easily but it has to be the right person. We haven't seen each other for a year, how do you even remember that?"

"Your letters" he answered. "I remember one letter saying that you net someone named Matthew O'Shay and after one week you were already 'in love' with him" She scowled.

"I was naïve okay"

"And then he left you for Mary Shaw…Mary Shaw O'Shay? That's a really weird name" David pondered.

"David you're getting off topic" He nodded

"I was just scared that I might get another letter stained in tears"

"Dave" the girl whined.

"No, Jacks. I love you very much. You're my cousin and I don't want you to be hurt, especially when it's my friends that did the hurting. I wouldn't be able to choose between you guys."

"So it's only unfair to you?" the girl whispered.

"Jacqueline!"

"What?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" The girl quieted. "Do you know how much it pained me to get that letter from you? You were heart broken! My cousin, my best friend was hurting and I couldn't help you and I don't want you to be in pain again"

"But I won't fall for your friends!"

"You can't promise that"

"Trust me Dave" the girl said, chuckling lightly "I've seen your friends. They look like the older brother type. I'm not gonna fall for them" Dave smiled a bit.

"You know" he tried changing the subject. "Jack and the boys are waiting at Tibby's. They've already given you a nickname and everything. Do you…wanna go meet them?" Jackie's eyes sparkled.

"Wait, I have a nickname? I mean I heard of the newsie names, but me?"

"Yea, Racetrack called you Brooklyn"

"Brooklyn?" the girl asked.

"I told them a bit about you" he smiled. "They seem to like you a lot. The Brooklyn Princess of New York" The girl giggled. She pulled a jacket on and dragged David down the stairs after locking her door. "Where-"

"Tibby's of course!"


	5. Degrading Doesnt Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies…I wish I did though…everyone wishes they did, don't they? Well anyway the real owner is Disney. God Bless them. **

Jackie peaked around the corner to see if any newsie was standing there. She looked down at her outfit and grinned. She was wearing a pair of pants and a white shirt. She wrapped bandages around her upper body to hide her chest and wore a vest she 'borrowed' from Racetrack and a hat that her best newsie friend, Crutchy, lent to her. Crutchy was the only one that knew that she was going to Brooklyn without David, tired of waiting two months to go. That's right. It had been two months since Jacqueline Delores Donnelly came back and David still hadn't taken her there. Crutchy was going to sell with David to keep him occupied for the day.

Jackie took one more look around before hastily walking towards the Bridge. She froze to her spot when she saw Crutchy looking at her with David's back turned. Her eyes widened as she watched David turn slowly. She bowed her head down, thankful that her hair was in the hat. She looked up to see them walking away, Crutchy grinning at her. She huffed in relief as she ran the rest of the way to Brooklyn. Right before she stepped onto the bridge she felt someone grab her arm. She gasped in surprise and whipped around. Mush had his eyebrows raised as he looked at the girl. She giggled nervously. "Heya, Mush" she tried. He chuckled.

"Where you goin, Brooklyn?" he asked.

"I'm not going to Brooklyn!"

"First of all, ya name is Brooklyn, and second, if you aren't goin to Brooklyn why are you goin there?" he asked pointing at the bridge. She glanced at it.

"OH, I…Well I…wanted to- Okay I want to go to Brooklyn"

Mush growled. "You know Dave don't want you to go alone" After months together, the newsies respected her and treated her like a sister. Mush didn't want to admit it, but no one wanted her to go alone.

"But if I don't I won't go at all!"

"Brooklyn, he'll take you. You just have to wait"

"I've waited for two months!"

"Look, Lyn, I love ya like a sista, now please go back" the boy begged. Jackie almost melted. Almost. She grinned as she kissed his cheek, pushed him to the ground and set of running as fast as she could. "Brooklyn Donnelly! You come back here right now!" She ignored his cries and turned to see him running, calling David's name. She frowned before turning back and following the path to Brooklyn.

* * *

Spot Conlon marched around Brooklyn with complete confidence. He had sold one hundred and fifty papes within two hours. He smirked, thinking about what Jack Kelly would think. He passed some of his newsies, whom he nodded to. Spot was on his way to the docks when someone walked by, head down, and bumped into him. He waited for the person to say sorry, but was shocked to watch the person walk away. He looked the person up and down. The boy was wearing dark pants, a hat and…a vest that Higgins wears? He shook his head before following the boy, inconspicuously.

Spot watched him look around and quickly run somewhere. He blinked in surprise at the speed and tried to find what the kid was running from. He finally spotted Jack, David and Mush running after the boy. He growled. Manhattan is bringing their trouble to his turf? "I don't think so" he mumbled before chasing after them.

"Where ya goin, Spot?" Spot glanced back to see Knuckles, his second in command.

"Take care of the boys until I get back!" he yelled, ignoring the question.

"Spot!" the leader heard, but he went on, letting the sound fade. After a few good minutes, Spot stopped to see David holding the boy by his arms. Jack had a mean glare and Mush looked pretty mad too. David was yelling at him. Spot straightened himself, ready to go to them but was shocked when David's voice got louder.

"What were you thinking Jacks!" he heard. "You could have gotten hurt, or killed, or you could have walked into on of Spot Conlon's boys! Do you know what those guys would do?! Or better yet, do you know what they wouldn't do?" Spot saw the boy hang his head low. "And why are you wearing Crutchy's hat, Race's pants and… and are those my pants?!" Spot's jaw dropped as David took the hat off and the 'boy's' hair fell out. He wasn't even sure if he was bewildered that it was a girl or because she was indescribably beautiful. He decided to walk up to them.

"Kelly! What do you think you're doing bringin Manhattan problems to Brooklyn?" Jack turned to look at the Brooklyn leader. He nodded to him.

"Sorry Spot, but our little friend here ran away when we told her not to" Spot watched Jack's gaze turn to the girl.

"And who's this?" he asked pompously. The girl stared at him before looking down and mumbling something. "What?"

"Jackie!" Spot looked at her amused.

"Wow! No ones ever yelled at me before"

The girl glared at him. "Why's that? They don't want to make you cry?" Jack gaped at the girl.

"Brooklyn, stop. Do you even know who this is?" he asked. Spot grinned at the girl.

"Brooklyn?" he asked. "That's ya nickname?" The girl's eyes narrowed even more.

"Yea, so? And to answer your question Jack, apparently this is Spot"

"That's right. I'm Spot Conlon and you better watch who you talk to like that, goily" Her face turned red and at that moment Jack, David and Mush backed off. Spot snorted. "You're scared of a-" before he could finish his sentence he staggered sideways and felt a numbness on his jaw. He cried out in pain and whipped around to see her in fighting stance. "You've got to be kiddin me" She gracefully stepped forward and when he shot his arm out, she grabbed it and flipped him to his back. He groaned as he looked up.

"Never degrade me just because I'm a girl" she turned back to the others. "And you! I've wanted to visit for two months and you never took me so you know what?"

"What?" Jack asked

"…I don't know! But I could wait forever! I miss Brooklyn so much and you guys never took me! Why?!" They began to shift nervously. She shrieked in distaste before pushing them away and stomping back to Manhattan. "And don't talk to me until you have a reason!" As she walked out of their sight, Spot stood up and looked at them.

"Who was that?" he asked

"My cousin" David answered. "She's been here for two months. She was born here in Brooklyn and she's been dying to come back"

"Well why didn't ya take her here?" David snorted before walking away with Mush. Spot looked at Jack. "Well?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You" he said. Spot looked at him in confusion before anger took over.

"What do ya mean me?!" Jack sighed.

"Spot it's really easy. We don't trust you wid 'er"

"Why not?!"

"Because ya aint trustwoithy"

"What do you mean by that?" He hissed.

"I mean that if she falls for ya, you won't fall back. I remember ya reputation Conlon" Jack said pointing at him. "Leave the women heart broken right?"

"Hey that was a while ago"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know four months was a while ago for ya"

"Kelly"

"I'm just sayin, Conlon. Stay away from 'er." Jack warned. "I aint lettin ya brake 'er heart. She don't need that" Jack left him standing alone. Spot huffed to himself. He didn't want her in the first place. He felt his jaw, which was still sore. Glaring at the corner she turned at one last time, he headed home, ready to beat anyone who dared to ask who gave him the shiner.


	6. The World Will Never Find You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does **

Jackie was sitting in Tibby's, laughing with the others at a joke Racetrack said that she had to lean on Jack for support. She hit Race softly, who cheekily grinned at her. They continued to eat and fool around. Jackie looked through the window and saw the Brooklyn Leader storming down the street. She held her breath, ready for the anger that was about to flood the restaurant, but when he came in, she let it back out with a burst of laughter. Everyone looked at her quizzically before looking at Spot. He was sporting a rather large, purple bruise on his jaw line. They also noticed that he was staring intently at Jackie. "Nice shina, Conlon" Race said. Many chuckled but stopped when Jack threw them a look. Jack stood when Spot tried to walk towards Jackie.

"What do ya want, Spot?" he hissed. The newsies fell silent. They never saw the two show so much…anger for each other. "I thought I told ya to stay away" they gasped as Jack pushed Spot's shoulders.

"Brooklyn, there" he said loudly "Has to pay for givin me this" he said pointing at the bruise

"She don't got to pay for anythin, you deserved it" David stood next to Jack.

"What did I do?!" Spot asked in bewilderment. "All I'se said was she was a goil and she went and hit me! So sorry for stating the obvious!"

So how am I supposed to pay for it?" a voice said from behind him. He swerved to look at Jackie.

"How did you do dat?"

She shrugged. "You said I had to pay. What am I supposed to do?" Spot smirked as he glanced back at Jack and David. He pointed to his cheek and she raised her eyebrows. She shrugged once more and smacked him across the face. The newsies broke out in laughter as Spot blushed hard. "Oh I'm sorry! You meant a kiss!" she cried. Spot glared at her. Blink came around and threw an arm around her waist. An odd feeling erupted in Spot's stomach.

"I think you received ya payment, Conlon. You can leave now" Spot growled before throwing the door open and heading back to Brooklyn. Jackie sighed in relief as she fell relaxed all her muscles and let Blink support her up.

"I thought I was a goner!" she said sarcastically. Jack chuckled along with the others as he pulled her up and sat her back down.

Spot stood on the bridge, contemplating the girl. He knew her name was Brooklyn. She was David's cousin and she was close with the Manhattan newsies. She was beautiful, the classic beauty, and apparently she had a relationship with Kid Blink. His fists clenched. Why was he feeling so jealous when he just met her? He shook off all thoughts of her as he pushed his hands in his pockets and continued his way back home.

Jackie sat on the apartment building's roof. She spread a blanket and lay down to look at the stars. She sighed as she thought about Brooklyn. Now that Spot Conlon was out and about, David would never let her go back. She thought it was hard to leave Brooklyn, but going back seems even harder. Her thoughts drifted from visiting Brooklyn to Spot. He was everything a girl could hate. He was arrogant and annoying. Jackie could feel his pride radiating off of him. Yet he seemed lost and broken- and by the gods that face. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

If Jackie thought of a person by their first impression, she would think he was cruel and nasty, but she was determined to find the other side of Spot Conlon, Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. She picked the blanket up and walked back down to her apartment. Laying down in her bed, she thought about how bad he could be…but the repetitive question wasn't how bad- it was how good of a person he could be.

* * *

Jackie woke up in the morning and stretched. She put on all of the boy's attire that she forgot to return and walked to Brooklyn, making sure that no one was there. She passed newsie after newsie, hoping to see him. Finally she went to the docks. The boys stood and looked at her, or rather 'him', suspiciously. She walked on, her head held high, and marched to the boxes where the boy was perched. "Nice view" she said. He looked at her and glared.

"What are you doin here?" he asked as he jumped down from the boxes. The girl shrugged. "Is that the only way of answering me?" she shrugged again and he growled in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Today is nice for a walk" she said before walking away. Spot stared at her before understanding what she wanted. He turned to Knuckles, told him to take over, and followed her. They walked back to Manhattan, utterly silent. Spot followed her to a park where she promptly sat down on a bench. He looked at her in disbelief.

"A walk? Do you know how much of my time you just wasted?"

"No I don't believe I do" Spot groaned.

"What do you want from me woman?!"

Jackie stared at him. She looked him up and down, trying to memorize everything about him until their eyes met. She drowned in the silvery blue pools. He gazed back. She finally shook her head and looked away. "Why are you so empty?" she asked him. His jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I asked why you were so empty"

"I'm not empty"

"You are completely hollow that it scares me"

"I'm not empty! I'm the leader of Brooklyn! People respect me and girls fall at my feet!" She looked back at him.

"Something is missing if you aren't empty. What do you want?"

"Do you always analyze people without their consent?"

"I didn't know I needed your consent"

"Well you do! What's a matta with ya anyway?!"

"You're really empty"

"Stop saying that!" he yelled. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close. Her eyes widened slightly before she gained her composure. Their faces were merely inches apart. "If I'm so empty then what's missin?" he said dangerously. He shook her a bit, but she continued to stare at him in the eye. "What?!" She shoved him off and he stumbled backwards.

"If you don't even know your problem than you don't deserve to know" She walked away, leaving him standing alone. Spot looked down. They only met two days ago and she managed to read through a mask that he hid behind for years. He looked back up, expecting her to come back, but she didn't, and he wondered if she ever would.


	7. Misunderstanding? Is it really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does **

Jackie hopped around her apartment in haste, trying to find everything she needed. She groaned as she realized that she couldn't find her other shoe. She finally found it under the couch and bounced on one leg towards the door trying to put it on. Someone was knocking. She opened the door and fell in surprise. Spot Conlon was standing at her door trying to keep his laughter in as he watched her fall to the floor. She glared at him and he helped her up. "What are you doing her Spot?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Wait, how did you know that I live here?" Spot smirked.

"I have my ways" he stated as he strode into her apartment. The girl blinked.

"Sure come on in" she said sarcastically. Spot chuckled. "Is there a reason that you are here? Dave and Jack are coming soon and they really won't be happy to see you" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Do you actually think I care about those to bummas?" She shook her head no. "Good, so we undastand each otha"

"No we don't! You cant accept the fact that you are missing something in your life and you wont tell me what" she pouted "now leave before-" she was cut off by a loud knock. She dropped her head in disappointment before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey Brooklyn!" Jack shouted cheerfully before seeing Spot sitting on the couch. "What is he doin here?"

"He was just leaving and so are we so let's go and-"

"What's a matta, Cowboy? Scared that I might- what was the woid? Break her heart?" Jack growled. "Oh don't worry, Kelly. I won't break it. I'll make sure that she is treated like a lady when I use 'er" Jack lunged forward but Jackie held him by the waist.

"Jack stop!" she begged.

"Brooklyn let me go!" the boy cried. Spot decided to taunt a bit more, which earned a glare from Jacqueline.

"better yet, Brooklyn, why don't I tie him down and show him just how to break a heart" Jackie threw Jack out of the way and pulled Spot by his collar. Jack followed them down the steps and watched Jackie throw him onto the street.

"Until you realize just how much of a jerk you're being just to hide you're true feelings, don't you even think about coming back to Manhattan!" she yelled at him before grabbing Jack's hand. "Where the hell is Dave?!" Spot heard as they walked away. He hung his head low in shame. In all of his years of being a leader, he'd never felt guilty about doing what he had to do, but along came Brooklyn and his life was turned upside down.

"What is she doing to me?" the boy asked himself.

* * *

Jackie was standing on the fire escape outside of the Jacob's apartment. They had all decided on having dinner together as a family. Jack came out and stood next to her, leaning on the rail. He watched her hands grip the rail even tighter, making her knuckles turn white. "Why was Conlon at ya apartment?" She shook her head.

"I don't know Jack"

"I see the way ya look at him, Brooklyn"

"In utter disgust?"

"No…" he said slowly. "Well actually kinda but I meant where you desperately want to help him"

"I don't want to help that pompous, arrogant jerk!" she cried. She glanced behind her to make sure no one heard.

"I know you do, Jacqueline" he said sternly. She cringed at the use of her full name. There was only one time that Jack used it and it was when he was serious about something. "And I'm telling you right now that he aint the type of guy to be around"

"He's exactly like you"

"Except I don't take any chance I get at a girl and drop her the next day"

"It's not like I'm dating him"

"But he's gonna make you want to and I don't want to have to beat him up right now" Jackie chuckled at his childishness.

"I just want to help him, Jack. You see it right? The dull look in his eyes? I'm not the only one who notices that right?" she asked.

"No I don't see anything at all" If possible her grip tightened even more. "Jackie" he whined

"Jack…for the past year since my dad died, I had a strange pull back here and once I saw him I knew that I had to help him. Even if we ended up together you really can't do anything about that. It's just fate"

"Fate that ya chose for yaself!"

"You make it sound as if I'm in love with him right now!"

"Well what if you are?!"

"I'm not!"

You know what- go ahead, do anything you want wid him, but if he uses ya, don't try to go crying to me and Dave, got it?" he said before climbing down the ladders. Sarah came out and patted her on the back.

"What happened" she asked

"Just a misunderstanding" Jackie whispered.

"Seems like a big misunderstanding." Jackie turned to her cousin.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Sarah nodded and the two girls found made their way to the roof to speak privately.


	8. It's His Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does **

Spot sat on the bench, next to Jackie. She sat there quietly, waiting for him to say something. He looked around until his eyes settled on her. She was looking away, deep in thought he noticed. Her hair was falling into her eyes they were glowing with many different emotions. She smiled in her thought, and he wondered why. A few weeks had passed and the two had managed a civil conversation, one where Spot doesn't end up on the floor. He sighed. What was he supposed to tell her? He voiced his question and the girl was pulled back into reality. She tilted her head and studied him.

"Anything you want" she answered. He turned away.

"I'm not much of a talkative person" he told her. She nodded.

"After three weeks, I think I could have guessed that" He chuckled a bit. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just trying to make conversation and I figured you wouldn't respond…like always" He sighed.

"I'm not trying to be mean, its just that, well, you were the first person to ever notice somethin weird bout me"

"You aren't weird"

"But there's somethin different right?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yea. No one ever cared enough to ask if something was wrong" She froze.

"Is that what bothers you?" she asked him. His forehead creased in confusion. "You think no one cares?" His eyes glued to hers. "That's what's missing right? You want-need-someone to care and no one ever does." He couldn't believe how right the girl was. He didn't even realize how much he wanted someone to care about him until now. "You push girls away because you think that they don't like you right?"

"I guess" He mumbled back.

"Why don't you think anyone cares?"

"Because they don't. Who would care for a cold hearted newsie?" She looked down and whispered something. Spot strained to hear it but couldn't. "What?"

"I said I do" her voice gaining confidence. "I actually had a fight with Jack because of how much I wanted to help you before" If Spot was shocked he most definitely didn't show it.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" he asked.

"Because I care" She lent her head on his shoulder and he absently stroked in, thankful that for now, although such a large piece of his heart was missing, she cared enough to fill up a part of it.

* * *

David sat in front of Jackie. "Well?" he asked. The girl sighed.

"David, I'm just trying to help him. There are some people who miss a part of themselves and he is most definitely one of them"

"But he did all those terrible things to you!"

"And I forgave him for them. Maybe you should too"

David fumed. Jack and he were still a bit upset that she befriended Spot when they told her not to. They tried desperately to convince her that he wasn't a trustworthy person but she always came back with a legitimate response that left the boys speechless.

"_Why do you trust him?!" Jack asked. _

"_I trust him because you trusted him during the strike" Jackie answered calmly as she read her book. She was quite used to this daily routine. _

"_That was a completely different issue" David answered "It didn't involve him trying to make my cousin fall in love with him" _

"_He isn't trying to make me fall in love with him! I'm just trying to help him so just…urgh! Get over it!" She said as she walked away. _

"_Get over it? Who uses that term?" David asked. Jack shrugged. He was used to the weirdness that was Jacqueline Donnelly. _

Jackie sat there, waiting for David to answer her. "You know he is really kind"

David chuckled. "Yea, as kind as a merciless lion that has seen a wounded deer" Jackie jumped up and slammed her hands on the desk.

"David, please leave"

"What?"

"I said please leave. You obviously have no respect for my friends or my choice in friends and I am tired of listening to you rant about how it is wrong. Now, I'm asking you politely. Please leave" David gaped at his cousin before slamming the door on her way out. She fell on the chair and held her face in her hands. She was loosing a lot just by helping him and she was hoping that it was worth it.


	9. Red Marks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Disney does **

Jackie was sitting on the bench next to Spot. She watched him glance around, anywhere but her. She looked at away and sighed. She's been trying to get him to talk for weeks and nothing had happened. She glanced at him once more before drifting off into thought. She wondered if he was annoyed by her or if he was just using her to get Jack and David mad. She smiled at the day on the docks when she first saw him.

_David was yelling in her face, his hands grasping her arms tightly. She cringed a bit, knowing that this was the first time David ever got this mad at her. Jack was staring at her with his hands on his waist and Mush didn't look very happy either. Suddenly, a boy came running up to them and started talking to Jack. She looked him up and down…a cane, red suspenders, and a key around his neck? She looked at his eyes as he spoke to Jack. They looked dull and empty. He looked lost and even if he had a million people around him, he'd still be alone. Jackie felt a strong urge to help him. Her heart ached for him. The boy looked at her as if he knew she was looking and she looked away with a blush. _

_Jackie's face turned red as he spoke to her. Then he went and made fun of the others, telling them they were scared of her. All she did was want to help him. She strode up and punched him, shocking him to no end. The boy looked up in surprise and glared at her. She moved forward slowly, scared that he might over power her, but she grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He groaned and she felt a burn of guilt surge through her. She shook it away and said something to him. She turned to the others, yelled at them and walked away. As she turned the corner she sprinted for home, scared that if she stopped, her knees would give way. _

Now that Jackie thought of it, she couldn't even remember what she said to him. She looked at him when he asked what he was supposed to tell her. She tilted her head in thought. What was he supposed to tell her? She shrugged in her mind and told him whatever. They made idle talk for a while before he said something that froze time for Jackie.

"Yea, no one ever cared enough to ask if somethin was wrong" she heard. She looked at him.

"Is that what bothers you?" she asked him. She watched confusion wash over his face "You think no one cares?" His eyes glued to hers. "That's what's missing right? You want-need-someone to care and no one ever does." She could see he was right. His eyes glowed in a way that she could tell she was right. "You push girls away because you think that they don't like you right?"

"I guess" He mumbled back.

"Why don't you think anyone cares?"

"Because they don't. Who would care for a cold hearted newsie?" Jackie blushed and looked down. She mumbled something, hoping that Spot wouldn't hear. "What?" She took a deep breath

"I said I do. I actually had a fight with Jack because of how much I wanted to help you before" She gained the courage to look up at him and she grinned inwardly. His face showed the shock he had just registered before he spoke again.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" he asked. Jackie smiled slightly, already knowing the answer.

"Because I care"

* * *

Jackie woke up in the morning with a groan. She fell asleep with her head on the table, leaning it on her hand which left a large red mark on her cheek. She chuckled a bit at how ridiculous she looked. She walked to the bathroom only to turn at the sound of a knock. She opened it and looked into the face of Spot Conlon. His jaw dropped from further, as if he stopped himself from saying something. She looked around in confusion. "What?" she asked. He grinned.

"What happened to ya face?" he asked. She gasped, remembering the marking. She glared at him before chuckling herself.

"I fell asleep on my hand"

"Why'd ya do that?" he asked as she stepped aside and he walked in. He heard her sigh.

"I just had a bit of a problem with David" Spot snorted.

"What'd he say bout me this time?"

"Nothing"

"Brooklyn, don't lie. You just can't do it" Jackie growled.

"He just doesn't agree with my choice of friends, nothing large"

"What do ya mean 'nothin large'? Jackie maybe we should just stop talkin for a while, I mean look at what happened. Jack and Davey are mad, it's better if you just-"

"I cant handle them Conlon, don't worry. So what are we doing today?" she asked. Spot was about to answer when another knock came at the door and someone walked in. Jack had a hand on the knob, the other in his pocket. He looked up and glanced between Spot and Jackie, repeatedly. Jack's eyes rested on the red mark on her cheek. His eyes flared and she saw Spot jump back.

"I'm gonna kill you Conlon!"

"Jack stop!"

"Kelly, I didn't do anythin!"

"Come back here you dirty rotten scabba!"

Jackie yelled as they ran down the steps. She chased them down the streets, left and right, until Jack caught up with the Brooklyn Leader near the Distribution Center. Jackie's breath hitched. This wasn't going to be good. She pulled herself back into reality when she saw Spot fall to the ground. "Spot!" she cried. Newsies gathered around their leader, Specs and Dutchy pulling Jack away from Spot. David came forward as Jackie neared them.

"what happened?" he asked Jack. Jack kept his gaze at the boy on the ground.

"I walked into Brooklyn's apartment and found them together"

"You slept with him?!" Dave asked in bewilderment.

"No she didn't sleep with him!" Jack cried. "But I saw a big red mark on her cheek and somethin tells me that it was his fault" David picked Spot up. He was about to say thanks when David punched him back down.

"You hit my cousin?!" Jackie pushed them away and helped Spot. Up. "What are you doing?! He hit you!" Jackie turned to him.

"No he didn't!" She grabbed Spot's arm and pulled him out of the crowd. "I fell asleep on my hand!"

"Oh and how do we know you're telling the truth?" Mush asked

"I fell asleep crying because Jack and David were mad at me" she told them. "I'm leaving. Come on, Spot" she said, grabbing his hand and walking back home. The newsies stared at her retreating back. Jack and David glanced at each other.

"Oops" they said simultaneously.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for the suggestions. I was wondering if anyone did like this though because if not i really dont have to continue it. Can you give me some input that isnt in the form of flames. hehehe. thanks **


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Im guessing that I have to put this on a break since there are only about two people who are actually reading it and because…well I have writer's block. Sorry to those who liked it. **

**Athenian Grace**


	11. What Just Happened

**I don't own newsies. Sorry for the writers block **

Jackie threw Spot on the couch, muttering to herself. Spot smirked as she bad mouthed her cousin and Jack. She came back with towels and a bowl filled with water. He looked at the confused before feeling a slight sting at the back of his head. He touched it and hissed in pain. His looked at his fingers, they had blood on them. "OH I'm going to kill them!" he yelled standing up. Jackie pushed him back down, still muttering to herself. "Brooklyn let me go" Jackie shook her head.

"Turn" she told him.

"Brooklyn" he warned

"Turn!" The boy turned before he got on her bad side also. He sighed as he felt warm water touch the cut. Almost instantly, he felt a difference. He growled and pushed her away a bit. "What?!"

"What the hell was that?! I felt like my cut was on fire!" he cried, rubbing it. The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's just something that will clean the cut now sit down you big baby" She pulled him back down. She cleaned the cut, him hissing then and there. She examined the bruise by his eye. "Jeez what did they do to you?" she asked no one in particular. Spot snorted. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly

"No. I'm really not. I was just punched and made fun of. Do you know how long it took me to uphold this image?" he asked in a snotty tone.

"Then just get your Brooklyn boys to come to Manhattan and warn them"

"Aint that a great idea"

"It really is" She laughed. She looked down to meet his eyes. "Uh…" she was stuck on her words when she realized how close they were. Spot seemed to notice it also since he gulped and his eyes widened.

"Are we…?"

"Done?" Their faces were leaning in, closer.

"Yea, that's the word"

"Yes"

Spot and Jackie looked at each other. She cleared her throat and stood up. Spot closed his eyes in regret before smirking up at her. "I know you couldn't resist me" he told her. The girl giggled before opening the door. "You throwin me out?"

"Come on, Mr. Conlon. Brooklyn is waiting for you" she told him. His smirk grew. "What?" Spot stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is she really?" Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Out" The boy chuckled before kissing her cheek and running off to sell his papers. '_So much for a day together' _she thought to herself.She closed the door and leaned against it for support. "What the heck just happened?" she asked herself.

* * *

Spot looked around. A few hours had passed since the little incident. He walked to the docks and sat down, his legs hanging. He sighed as he looked at the water. He thought about Jackie, or in his case, Brooklyn. She looked, almost vulnerable when they started to lean into each other. He sighed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go falling for anyone! He spent all his life making sure he didn't need to rely on someone and then comes Donnelly. He was about to get up when he heard a laugh and a tug on his leg. He cried out in alarm. Spot was pulled into the water. He swam to the top and gasped for air. In front of him was the girl in his thoughts…laughing. Her hair clung to her face and her eyes were closed in delight. Spot glared at her.

"I could've died!" he said.

"Stop pouting!"

"I'm not pouting-HEY COME BACK HERE!" he yelled at her as she swam to a ladder. She climbed up with him hot on her heals. Once she reached the top she was pulled down. Her body hit the wood. Spot climbed on top of her and smirked. The water from his hair dripped down to her face. "Got ya" he said proudly. She smiled at him. "How'd ya get here?" She shrugged

"I've been here for an hour, just swimming" She brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. It stuck to the rest of it on top of his head. He shivered at her touch, and as he hoped not, she noticed. Her fingers traced his jaw line, stroking his cheek, before it rested on his back. Spot slowly leaned down until their lips touched. They wouldn't deny it, they felt a spark, more like a bomb going off, but to Spot's dislike, Jackie pushed him off. "I should go"

"Jackie" She turned in shock.

"Did you just call me Jackie?" He cursed his mouth inwardly. She groaned before running off the docks.

"Brooklyn!" He called.

She didn't turn back.

**Thanks for all the support guys. **


	12. Tricking the Trickster

**I don't own newsies. **

Jack sat thinking on a way to amend their friendship with Jackie. Sure they could just apologize to her, but Dave refused to. Jack jumped up agitated. "Dave, let's just go apologize to 'er" David was a bit hesitant. "Oh, come on Dave. We were wrong and you know it" David smiled at his friend before getting up from the stoop he was sitting on.

"Yea let's go"

David and Jack were standing outside of Jackie's apartment door. They've been repeatedly knocking, trying to get her out. Suddenly Jack looked at David and frowned. He tapped his friend's shoulder and said "Hey, Dave?"

"What?"

"Did we uh, eva consida that a, maybe she's not home?" David looked up in revelation. He banged his head on the door in his stupidity. They heard a muttering behind them and looked back. Jackie was coming up the stairs, soaking wet. Her countenance was both bewildered and furious. "Brooklyn?" Her head shot up in surprise.

"Hi" she said coldly. She pushed them out of the way and opened her door. She tried to close it but Jack caught it.

"Wait, Brook!" he begged. He heard a sigh and she moved away from the door. David and he entered. They smiled a bit before they saw her glare at them. "Uh, hi" She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No" David butted in before Jack could say anything even more idiotic. "We, well we wanted to say sorry and that we wont interfere with your friendship with Spot anymore." She tapped her foot in thought

"And you won't hurt him anymore?"

"Yea that too" Jack said nodding. She walked away into the bathroom and came out with a towel. She dried her hair while the two watched her nervously.

"Would you like some dinner?" she asked. They nodded happily.

* * *

Jackie stretched a bit. After washing up, she walked out into her living room and smiled. Jack and David had left a rather large mess. She sighed knowingly and cleaned up. She heard a knock on the door and smiled, thinking it was her cousin. She opened the door and her smile dropped. Spot grinned at her. "Heya, darling!" he cried. She pushed the door, trying to close it, but he was strong. "No, no, no! We gotta talk" he said.

"No!" she yelled like a child. She turned her back quickly and pushed the door with her palm. "Go away, Spot!" she yelled at him.

"Stop it!" He pushed it harder, using the strength he was holding back, and watched her stumble. He laughed at her before she threw something at him. He groaned and looked at the book on the floor. "Are you nuts?!" he asked her. He looked back up and saw her bedroom door close. He chuckled to himself and locked the front door. He knocked on the other one and heard a grumble. "Jackie, open up" he said, knowing that she would soften at the use of her real name. He heard the lock turn and he opened the door. She was laying on the bed with the covers hiding her. "Oh come on, you think I can't find you? Give me some credit here"

"Go away!"

"Why!"

"Because you're just going to make me kiss you!"

"And the bad part of that is?"

"That you're just going to use me like one of your girls" she got up from the bed and started to push him with every ounce of anger she had. "I gave you my friendship!" push "Just so you could go and try to kiss me!" shove "Well no, sir!" kick.

"Ow!"

"Get out!" He growled and grabbed her arms. She yelled in shock.

"I aint goin nowhere" he told her before he leaned down and kissed her softly. She gasped which gave him the opportunity to deepen it. She struggled a bit before giving in. Spot smirked, which she felt. Her face contorted angrily and she shoved him towards the wall. She kissed him roughly and it was his turn to gasp in surprise. She explored his mouth eagerly as he stayed frozen. Once he started to react and tried to put his hands on her waist, she opened the front door and pushed him out. She smirked, knowing he wouldn't have realized that the wall he was on was right next to it. She locked it quickly. "Jackie!"

"That's not going to work Conlon!"

* * *

Spot wasn't happy. He was pacing on the docks as he newsies watched him. He was sure that he didn't want to use her. After everything she had done for him, he wouldn't. He really did care for her. He started to mutter to himself. The newsies looked at him, concerned. How was he supposed to get her to believe him? He growled in anger and pushed one of his newsies into the water. "Hey!" he heard the person splutter. He looked down to see Knuckles. He rolled his eyes as Knuckles got back on the docks. "Look, is this about Brooklyn?"

"What's wrong with Brooklyn?" Spot asked

"I didn't mean dis Brooklyn and you know it" Spot glared at him.

"No it isn't about her"

"Well if it isn't, I'm gonna go to Manhattan. She seems to have a soft spot for me and I think I might just take her out" Spot grabbed him by the collar and threw him against some boxes.

"Stay away from her!" he commanded. Knuckles grinned at him and the leader groaned. "I hate you" he said as the newsies laughed.

"Go on and get her" Knuckles encouraged. Spot smiled a bit before running of the docks.


	13. Waiting To Drown

**I don't own newsies. **

_Few Months Later_

Spot Conlon walked up to an apartment, grumpy as usual. He knocked on the door and his frown lifted. Jackie smiled at him and pulled him in with a hug. Spot nuzzled the crook of her neck and she laughed. "What's happened today that made you increasingly angry as always?" She asked him. They sat on the couch, Spot still hugging her closely, making it difficult to sit. "Spot, this is really hard" the boy groaned and lay down, pulling her with him. "Yeah, okay. Now what's wrong?"

"Queens was sellin on our turf"

"What's with this territory thing?"

"They're sellin to our by'as! We aint gonna have anyone to sell to if they're here!"

"Oh"

"Get it now?"

"Course I do"

Spot grinned at her. "My head hurts" She frowned

"So then why are you smiling?"

"Because you can help make it go away" He leaned up and kissed her. She groaned in surprise. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. They explored each other, fighting for dominance. His hands found their way to her hair while hers were at his sides. A small moan came from Spot's mouth as she moved from his mouth to his neck. She jumped up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Jackie?" they heard. She growled in annoyance before pushing Spot into the bathroom. She straitened her hair and opened the door. "Heya, Brooklyn" Jack said happily, kissing her on the cheek. "I came to tell ya that we're havin anotha one a those family dinner things." Jackie nodded.

Okay, Jack if that's all" He smiled.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"What? Why?"

"Uh, I don't think I want to tell you"

"Well why my bathroom?" she asked frantically. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea! Never better. Hey Jack, I have to show you something, here, in the kitchen." She pushed him into the room. Spot took the opportunity to run quietly into the bedroom.

Jack walked back out, a bit annoyed. "What're you doin, Brooklyn?" he asked her. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes before walking into the bathroom. Jackie heard a flush and the sink. She smiled in relief. He came out and kissed her cheek again. "I'll see ya later, Brook" he told her before leaving. She walked into her bedroom and found Spot lying on her bed.

"Hello" he said as he looked up. She grinned at him.

"Family dinner"

"I heard"

"When are we telling them?" Spot asked. She sighed and lay down next to him. He put his arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him. It was always a wonder to Jackie that they molded perfectly. "Are we ever gonna tell them?" Spot whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He made a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping at the juncture. He sucked on it lightly. Jackie smiled in ecstasy.

"You can come with me tonight" she suggested. He looked up in shock.

"Really?"

"Yea" she turned to look at him. She stroked his face slowly. "It's about time someone knew besides Knuckles and the rest of Brooklyn" He smiled slowly before kissing her, holding her hand in his.

"You aint gonna regret this if they don't like it, will ya?" he asked hesitantly. She shook her head.

"For the first time, Spot, I think I won't care" He mock groaned

"I love a girl who had her own mind" he told her before attacking her neck again. She laughed happily.

"Spot Conlon!" He stopped suddenly.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't go tonight"

"What?" she asked disappointedly "Why not?"

"Newsie meeting" he said sadly. "I'm so sorry, sweetie" he told her.

"It's fine" she told him. "I'm still telling them though"

"Yea, sure. Just make sure I don't get a headline bout you're body in the Hudson" She glared at him before pushing him off the bed. "Hey!"

* * *

Jackie fidgeted in her seat. Jack and Sarah were talking to the family, everyone watching them gleefully. She breathed shakily once they stopped talking. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be shushed because the couple started talking again. Sarah began to brag about how wonderful Jack was, who blushed as profusely as everyone agreed. She looked down sadly, knowing that they wouldn't do that for her if she was talking about Spot. She cleared her throat and they looked at her with a smile. "You wanted to say somethin, Brooklyn?" Jack asked with a grin. "You told me you had an announcement before"

"Really?" Esther asked, excitedly. "Well, darling? What is it?"

Jackie's eyes widened. She hadn't planned that. She planned standing up and telling everyone she had something to say. She never even told Jack that, he was just fooling around. She planned on telling them about Spot and them hugging her in happiness. However, she knew that wasn't going to happen. She brought her head up and Jack looked a bit shocked. "You do have somethin to say?" She nodded

"I, uh" she wrung her hands nervously. "I…I have a-"

"You have a boyfriend!" Sarah gasped. They looked at her in shock. "Well that's how I acted when I decided to tell you guys about Jack" she shrugged. "So who is it?" she asked. Jackie gulped. David grinned.

"Is it one of my newsies?" Jack asked her. She shook her head. "Is it a hoity toity?" She shook her head again. "Is it-"

"It's Spot!" she blurted out. Jack and David's faces became emotionless. Sarah gasped before hugging her cousin. Apparently, she didn't seem to mind. Esther and Mayer looked at each other in confusion.

"That's wonderful dear, is he from Brooklyn?" Esther asked.

"Yes, he is. He's there leader"

Esther smiled "Isn't that wonderful? Mayer?" she looked at her husband. The boys were whispering to him and Jackie knew this wasn't going to end happily. She held her breath, waiting to drown in the screams.


	14. The Way To A Man's heart

**I don't own newsies. **

Jackie's eyes were closed as Jack and David yelled at her. She opened them only to close them again. Sarah was trying to pull Jack into the other room while Esther pushed Mayer in. She helped her daughter before grabbing David. The door slammed and Jackie opened her eyes again. The only person left in the room was Les. The boy smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "If it makes you feel better, I'm happy you're with Spot!" Jackie almost cried. "He's really nice but if he hurts you I'm gonna soak him!" She hugged her cousin.

"Thank you very much, Les" The door was thrown open and the two jumped in surprise. Sarah slammed the door shut and sat next to them. "What's wrong Sarah?"

"I hate those boys!" she cried. "They're just being protective of you. I bet if it was a Manhattan newsie they'd hurt him too!" Sarah looked furious. "I'm so close to throwing Jack Kelly out on his bottom!" Jackie's eyes flashed with alarm.

"No, don't do that! He loves you! Don't let my problem cause conflict between you two."

Sarah smiled at her. "Don't worry I won't. I'm just so mad at them"

The door opened again and the rest came out. Jack and David were glaring at her while Esther and Mayer looked hesitant. "How could you?" David asked. "You said you weren't in a relationship with him! You said you were just friends!"

"We were friends!" Jackie said, standing from her seat.

"Till when?" Jack growled. The girl looked down and mumbled something. The corners of Sarah's mouth twitched slightly, since she was close enough to hear her. "What?" Jackie sighed

"Two"

"Two days?!"

"No….." Jackie stretched the word with a shake of her head. Jack's and David's eyes narrowed at her.

"Weeks?" They asked as they advanced on her. She walked backwards until she hit the door. She gasped in fear before looking back at them.

"Not quite?"

Jack threw his arms up while David closed his eyes. "Please tell me two hours"

"Ehehe" she giggled nervously.

"Two months?!" Jack yelled at her. "Two months?!"

"What was two months?" She tried

"Don't do it, Jacqueline!" she flinched. Sure Jack had used Jackie, but never the full name. "Tw- two months? Are you serious?"

"Kinda"

"Brooklyn" the boy growled

"Yea, don't you love that borough?" David grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. Esther gasped.

"David Ira!"

"We accepted your friendship. We trusted you and what do you do? You go and lie to us for two months!"

"But David-"

"But what?!"

"You would've never accepted it!"

"Especially when you wait two months to tell us!" Jack growled.

"That's enough!" Mayer yelled. "I will not tolerate this in my household," the two glared at the girl. "Now, this Spot fellow?" Mayer asked his niece. "I'm not really sure who to believe right now, the boys or Sarah, so I want you to bring him here for dinner tomorrow. No excuses, Jacqueline Delores" the girl nodded.

"David, say sorry to your cousin" Esther reprimanded. David's eyes widened.

"What? Why?!"

"You physically hurt her whether you want to believe it or not" He shook his head, no. "David!"

"I didn't shake her that hard!"

"But she's bound to have a bruise on he shoulders in the morning, now apologize!"

David turned to his cousin. "Sorry" he grumbled. She shrunk back, knowing that she didn't deserve it.

"Sure" she stuttered.

In the morning, Jackie was bouncing around her apartment. She cooked breakfast, cleaned a bit, and set the table. Finally, there was a knock on the door and she opened it. She flung herself into Spot's arms. "Whoa, what happened…and what smells good?" She smiled up at him.

"I made breakfast and the family is very weary of you!" she said cheerfully. Spot smiled happily.

"Great! Breakfast and- wait what?!"

"Uh…the family besides Les and Sarah aren't sure if they should like you or not"

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?"

Spot looked pensive before glaring at the couch. "Kelly" he hissed

"And David. They want me to take you to dinner tonight. No excuses what so ever" The boy nodded.

"Yea, I'll show 'em who Spot Conlon really is"

"No don't!" Spot looked at her" Well, hehe, I've seen the real you and I don't think they'd want to see that part"

"Well then I'll show the real sensitive side of me" he smirked. He kissed her shoulder. "Now breakfast!"

Jackie gaped as he sat down at the table. "You're choosing breakfast over me?"

"You're the one who made it!"

* * *

Jack, Sarah, David, Les, Esther and Mayer were sitting at the table, earlier then the actual dinner. They called for a family discussion when Jackie left the night before. Jack and David, of course were arguing that they'd never trust Spot. Jack snorted. "He wouldn't even tell us his real name"

"Well you didn't either, Francis" Sarah glared.

"Well I didn't care that others knew afterwards! Spot's ego's so big that he wouldn't dare let anyone know his real name. Lowers his power or somethin" David nodded in agreement. Les frowned.

"I think Spot is okay" he said. Esther and Mayer looked at him curiously. Sarah smiled at her little brother while David glared at him. "I mean, he did save me from the Delancys once"

"What?" Esther asked in shock. "I thought they were in jail?" David's curiosity overcame him

"Well they were freed a few months after" he answered. He looked back at Les.

"Yea, well, I walked away from you two one day and the Delancys threw me into an alley. That's why I had a bruise, I didn't really trip and hit a pole" Les laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that"

"Go on" Jack egged

"Oh yea, well Spot was visiting here that day and he saw so he beat them up and told them that if they ever came near me again he'd make sure they never had children or something"

Esther smiled. "Well, besides his choice of words, he seems like a good person. I think that some of us," she looked pointedly at Jack and David. "Are just scared that their 'sister' is going to be heartbroken. You two are just scared of loosing her"

"Are not!" David yelled. "We just don't like Spot" He looked down guiltily with Jack.

"Sure, David" Sarah said sarcastically. Before he could respond there was a knock and the door.


	15. Lil Miss Nora

**I don't own newsies. **

Sarah shot a look at David, who was glaring at Spot. She threw something small enough to be unnoticed at him. He flinched at looked away from the Brooklyn leader who was conversing with his mother. He looked at her, annoyed. "Behave" Sarah mouthed angrily before smiling at Jackie. Esther was still talking to Spot animatedly. Mayer seemed fine with him while Jack huffed in disappointment. Jackie grinned happily. "So Spot, what made you want to date my cousin?" Sarah asked as politely as she could. Spot smiled a bit before he felt the table move towards him. The wood was right on his chest. He looked up to see that Jack and David had edged towards him eagerly. He gulped.

"Well, I, I think it was when Jack and Dave…" Spot trailed off "Saw me trip one day, and I got a cut on my head and she dragged me back to her apartment and cleaned it"

They looked at him, interested. Mayer seemed confused. "Why?"

"Well it showed me that someone cared" he mumbled. Esther's mouth formed into an 'o' has she and her daughter stared in awe at him. Mayer was content wit the answer. Les smiled at the leader.

"Do you really care for her?" he asked.

Spot nodded. "Very"

"Good"

He smirked "Why's that?"

"Because if you didn't, I'd have to soak ya" everyone laughed at Les' confidence

Spot grinned at the boy. "You can be the first to throw a punch if I ever hurt your cousin" he promised.

"Good, but to be honest, I don't want to do that, so just don't hurt her" Jackie hugged him.

"Thanks for being SO SUPPORTIVE" she stressed to him, while looking and David and Jack. They sighed. David leaned over to his friend and whispered something. Jack looked hesitant before nodding. David frowned before straightening in his seat. They spit in their hands and Esther choked on her water.

"Jack Kelly! David Ira!" The two boys reached over and extended their hands to Spot. The boy looked at them in shock before spitting in his hand and shaking theirs proudly. Esther seemed to soften. "Well then, let's have some dinner". Jackie smiled at her cousins happily. After dinner, when Spot headed home, she turned to her cousins.

"Thank you" she told them. Jack nodded

"We still ain't happy bout it…but we can accept it"

"Spot isn't a bad guy"

"We know," David told her "We're just scared we'll lose you" Jackie smiled.

"I have to go home" Jack got up

"I'll walk ya"

The two said goodbye to the family and walked into the dark streets.

* * *

Spot sat at the docks, watching the sunrise. He looked around, none of his newsies were awake yet. He smiled. It had been two weeks since the dinner. He thought about how easily Jackie's family accepted him. He always had to prove himself to others. It felt wonderful when they didn't judge him as a street ruffian like others do. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. Smiling once more while thinking of Jackie, he turned only to be pulled into a kiss. He closed his eyes and grinned, _'Jackie'_. His arms snaked around her waist while a hand brushed through his hair. He pulled away and his smile melted.

"Nora?!" he asked in disbelief. He looked around in panic. Knuckles was standing behind him, he fists clenched. Spot looked back at Nora with a glare. She smiled innocently.

"Hello, Spot" Spot cringed

"What're you doin here?" he hissed, glancing back at Knuckles. She pouted

"Didn't you miss me?"

"No, not really" He pushed her away and walked to his second in command.

"What are you thinking?!" the boy whispered. Spot glared at him

"I thought she was Jackie"

"Oh, yea because that blonde here is so hard ta miss" Knuckles said sarcastically. "You better fix this, Spot" Knuckles walked away as two arms wrapped around the leader.

"Get off of-" he turned and looked at the girl behind him. Jackie looked confused. "Jackie!" He hugged her tightly, unwilling to let her go.

"Uh…you okay Spot?" she asked, concerned. "Oh, by the way, that girl Nora told me to call you" She pointed to the blonde. Spot shook his head.

"Come on" Jackie looked at him suspiciously. "Please"

"Spot, are you not telling me something?"

"I'll tell you later, let's just leave" the boy begged. He looked at Nora who was swaying back and forth. He rolled his eyes before kissing Jackie passionately. When he pulled away, Jackie was in a daze and Nora was nowhere to be seen. "Come on. Let's go back to Hattan. I gotta talk to Jackie Boy" he told her as he pulled her off the docks.


	16. Thank You Knuckles

**I don't own newsies. **

Jackie was panting as Spot dragged her to Tibby's. "Spot! Slow down!" Spot shook his head and pulled her sharply. "God! We why are we even running! And you left that poor girl standing at the-"

"She'll be fine" Spot growled. He threw the doors open and the newsies jumped in alarm. Jackie could have smacked herself when she realized that she forgot to tell the newsies about their relationship. Jack nodded to him. "Spot"

"Nora" the boy responded. Jackie noticed the newsies darken. She looked around confused. "Kelly, Jacobs, we need to talk" Jackie opened her mouth to say something "No. Later" Spot told her. He stared into her eyes before he went outside with David and Jack. Jackie looked back at her friends.

"Well?" she asked them. They looked away, unable to lie to her. "Is anyone going to tell me who this Nora is?" They shook their heads. She sucked a breath in before glaring at them. "I was just dragged across two boroughs, my hair is a mess, there is mud on my skirt and SOMEONE IS GOING TO TELL ME WHO NORA IS!" Blink shot up with Mush.

"She's Dutchy's sister" they said together. Dutchy glared.

"Was" he told them

"what happened?" Jackie cried.

"She went on a date with Spot"

Jackie blanched. "…Oh?"

"Yea. First girl Spot ever actually liked" Dutchy sighed. "Then she went and turned her back on us"

"What did she do ?"

"Threw Spot away like trash to run off with some hoity toity" Boots supplied. They looked at him in bewilderment. "What? Didja never really notice me behind ya when you were talking?" Dutchy ruffled the boy's hair before walking out to talk to the others.

"Dollar says Spot'll crawl back to 'er" Blink laughed. Mush hit his arm and Jackie sighed in relief.

"Its gotta be at least two dollars" Mush told them, making them laugh.

She whimpered a bit, trying to bite her tears back. "Three dollars says she'll whisk us off with 'er charms and make Spot fall in love wid 'er again. Then they'll get married and have lots of newsie babies" Racetrack yelled. The newsies laughed. Jackie glared before softening and laughed loudly, gaining their attention. She laughed harder and they stared at her in shock. Race approached her slowly and patted her back. "Brooklyn? You okay?" She laughed even harder. She wiped a tear from her eye before stomping out of Tibby's. The boys watched her approach the four that were talking outside. They were a few blocks away, which meant they couldn't hear anything. They watched Jackie slap Spot and him stagger backwards. "Whoa, now!" Race yelled. "What's going on?!"

They watched Jackie yell at Spot who seemed to be edging away from her while Dutchy stared at them, stunned. Jack and David were laughing behind their hands, closing there eyes. The boys stared in confusion. Les seemed to be the only one sitting calmly, chuckling a bit as he watched Jackie yell at the fearless Brooklyn leader.

"Are we gonna go out there to listen?" Mush asked excitedly. They all nodded before running out into the street. Once they got there, Spot was begging Jackie to listen to him.

"AND UNTIL YOU FIX THIS, I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU! UNDERSTOOD?!" Jackie yelled at him.

"But, sweetie-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! IS THIS WHY WE RAN AWAY FROM THE DOCKS THIS MORNING?! BECAUS- because of Nora?" she hissed. He nodded

"But you have to understand-"

"That you still love her?" she whispered, frightened by what might be the answer. He shook his head and kissed her temple, wrapping his arm around her waist. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"I don't, okay. I swear" he smiled down at her. "Besides, I love you" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered it back before kissing his cheek.

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do, Conlon" she reprimanded. He nodded

"And I will" he promised "But right now, Dutchy, Kelly, David and I have to figure out why she's back. Got that?" She nodded.

"I'll be in my apartment, oh and this is why I came by to Brooklyn this morning" he handed him a package before running off. He distinctly heard the Mush and Skittery asking Jack if Jackie was his girlfriend, but he didn't care. He slowly ripped the brown paper off the box and examined the box. He opened the lid and his eyes widened at what was inside.

"Whoa" he whispered.

* * *

Knuckles knocked on the door and smiled brightly as it opened. Jackie looked a bit shocked before smiling softly back. "Hello Knuckles" she said warmly. "Would you like to come in?" The boy nodded and walked in. She closed the door and sat next to him on the couch. "Is there a particular reason on why you're here?" she asked him politely. Knuckles nodded. "Spot?" He nodded again. "I thought so" she grinned.

"You know he loves you"

"Yes I do"

"And that he won't turn his back on you?"

"Yes"

"And that he loves you?"

She chuckled. "You asked that already"

"Oh…well he does. You're the first girl in a while that made him swoon like that and I trust ya…a whole lot more then dat Nora girl" he growled.

"And?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't scared 'o losing 'im" he said nervously. "Because ya won't. I love ya like a sista, Brooklyn and I promise he wouldn't"

Jackie found it cute that he was defending his leader. "Of course, Knuckles" They stood and hugged each other tightly. She kissed his cheek. "Tell Spot I said hello" she whispered as they walked to the door. He nodded and kissed her cheek once more. He bowed before running down the steps, making her laugh. She shook her head and went back in to get ready for bed.


	17. Time

**I don't own newsies. **

Spot looked at the gift in his hand. He sat down on the docks, letting his legs hang, never once taking his eyes of the object. He stared at it for the next few minutes. Jackie had gotten this for him? He smiled as he looked out, across the river and onto Manhattan…where she was. She had gotten him a pocket watch. It was golden and shined when the light hit it.

"_What's so great about time?" he asked her, irritated. She stopped her ranting. _

"_What do you mean what's so great about time?"_

"_Well there's nothin new bout it? Why do ya love it so much?" _

_She smiled as she looked down at her hands. "Because it doesn't end"_

"_So?" he asked, not understanding it. _

"_Well, if something never ends, then it must be a beautiful thing to keep around" She grinned dreamily. _

_He snorted in laughter which took her out of her reverie. "You must be one kind a crazy if that's why you like it"_

He looked at the inscription inside. _Never Ending. _He smiled. Time was never ending. He understood why she loved time so much. There was a deeper meaning to what she told him. It wasn't just because it never ended. She loved it so much because-

"What's that?" a high voice said behind him. He whipped around to see Nora smiling over him. He put the watch into his pocket quickly as if she would steal it from him. She frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. He glared at her.

"What's wrong?!" he asked incredulously. "You left two years ago to run off with that richie. You didn't even look back. You left your friends, your brother and me!" he yelled at her. "So why don't you do us all a favor and leave again? Eh?"

"But Spot" he couldn't soften. It was just that soft, melodic voice she always used. "I left Thomas. I love you, not him"

"Sure, that's why you left me, but if you didn't notice, I have someone else who actually means that, so you know…bye!" He made to walk away but he was pulled by the arm. Lips descended on his and he moaned in disgust. He tried to push her off, but surprisingly, her grip was tight. She finally let go and he staggered away. "Oh God!" he yelled out in anger.

"I liked it too" she told him dreamily.

"What?! I hated it!" her countenance fell. "That- that was like kissing a dog!" he yelled at her. He saw a flash of brown hair next to him and looked at Knuckles. The boy was glaring at Nora profusely. "Not that I wouldn't look at her any other way" Nora shouted in protest at Spot "could you tell me what's the problem?" Knuckles eyes narrowed even more.

"Guess who was just here" the boy hissed. Spot's eyes widened disbelievingly.

"Knuckles, tell me you're kiddin" he prayed. The boy shook his head.

"Ran back to the bridge" Spot groaned.

"No, no, no" he repeated to himself over and over again. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Are we talkin about that girl who made you kiss her yesterday?" she asked annoyingly. Spot glared at the girl. He reached out and grabbed her by her shirt. She shrieked in alarm. "Spot!"

"_I_ kissed _her, _got it?" he told her. She shook her head.

"Why would you kiss her if you love me?"

Spot pushed her away in repulsion. "God I hate you" he yelled at her before running towards Manhattan. Knuckles chuckled as he watched Nora fall into confusion.

"He doesn't mean that" she said. Knuckles laughed.

"Goily, everyone hates you" the boy left her standing on the docks alone.

* * *

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes. She hid her face in her pillow as she yelled out in fury. She thought Spot loved her. She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. Jack and David were pretty early. She got up, brushing her skirt off, and walked to the door. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who was standing there. "Spot" she forced out. He frowned as her voice trembled. She whimpered a bit before trying to close the door.

"No, wait!" he begged. He pushed it open and dropped to his knees, wincing at the pain. She gasped.

"What are you-" She had to keep herself from smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her abdomen. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound angry.

"I swear, Jackie, I was tryin to push 'er away. You could ask Knuckles. Please, just believe me" his words were muffled as he spoke into her skirt.

"Spot I… you told me you loved me" she said sternly.

"I do!"

"Prove it" she demanded. He looked frantic before he looked down at his breast pocket. He dangled it on his finger, staring at it. "Because I gave you a gift?!" he laughed a bit before standing and hugging her closely.

"I love time" he whispered to her. She closed her eyes as she listened to his smooth voice. "It never ends, and I love it. Time gave me forever to be with you, to be in love with you" She felt like crying.

"You love time?"

"I love time"

"Because it gave you forever?"

"Because it gave me forever to be with you" He kissed her lightly. She opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They unconsciously walked towards the couch. Never breaking the kiss, he laid her down gently, himself on top of her. Her pace quickened as he stroked her cheek. He sucked her neck lightly before kissing her forehead. He turned her over, letting her lie on top of him. She kissed his cheek, down to his neck and the skin that his shirt didn't cover before lying he made space for her to lie down next to him. She snuggled closer and they hugged each other tightly. "Forever" he promised her.


	18. What Happened

**I don't own newsies. **

_Spot had a smile on his face. He looked at the necklace in his hand, a beautiful locket. He grasped it tightly, letting the chain hang from his fingers. He decided he was going to visit it to her today. He jogged towards the boy only slightly taller then him. "Slingshot!" he called. The Brooklyn leader turned to look at his second in command. _

"_Heya Spot" he said with a smirk. "Need something?" he asked_

_Spot nodded. "I just needed to tell ya that I'm goin to Hattan for a while. I'll be back before the doors locked" he promised. Slingshot nodded. _

"_What're ya goin to do there? Visit ya goily?" he asked coyly. Spot grinned_

"_See ya later, Sling" he said before walking hurriedly to the Bridge. He watched the sky darken and cursed under his breath. By the time he stepped on Manhattan territory, the sun had set. He still had the locket in his grip, this time, the chain hidden in his fist. He smiled as he got closer to the Lodging House, of course that was until he heard the screaming. He frowned and quickened his pace. When he opened the door, Nora was pushed onto the floor by Dutchy. Spot gaped at the scene before jumping in and picking her up. "What's goin on?!" he yelled in outrage. Nora cowered at his touch. Confusion etched on his face as he looked at her and the newsies who glared at her. "Nora?" he asked _

"_Let 'er go, Spot" Jack hissed. Spot started to get annoyed. _

"_What's going on" he asked strongly. "Now" _

"_You wanna tell him, Nora?" Nora flinched at the cold voice her brother held. Dutchy grabbed her away from Spot. He held her by the shoulders. "We trusted you" he spat. "Spot trusted you" _

"_Dutchy, I-"_

"_Don't!" the boy yelled. He took a calming breath before staring into the eyes of his sister. "Why?" His voice was begging and Nora looked down. _

"_SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN ON!" Spot yelled _

"_She cheated on you!" Mush yelled in disgust. Spot froze. He looked at the girl, standing there ashamed. _

"_What?" she didn't beckon. "Nora?" nothing. "Are they telling me the truth?" he was scared of the answer. Nora looked u., she wasn't crying. She didn't seem sorry about it. _

"_I love him" she whispered. _

_Spot frowned. "I thought- what about me?" he asked. _

"_Spot…I"_

"_You what?" he asked her. "Couldn't love a street rat like me?" His voice was tired and angry. _

"_To be realistic, Spot, what kind of life would we have with what you-"Before she could finish the sentence, Dutchy grabbed her, puling her towards the door. "Dutchy!" She cried. "Stop it!" The boy shook his head. Jack ran up the stairs, understanding what everyone wanted. Spot stood frozen as he watched Dutchy throw his sister out, Jack come running back with Nora's bag. He walked to the door slowly, his heart ripping with every step. _

_Nora was on the ground, again. She got up in anger. "What?!" she yelled. "You're just throwing me out?!" _

"_You obviously don't understand what we've been doing for you" Spot told her "You don't accept us, you don't have a heart. Why should you stay? You could go with that guy you want. If I'm right, he must be a hoity toity by the way you speak of us" _

"_Spot…" She said softly. "I did love you" _

"_No you didn't" he said while shaking his head. "You're unbelievable". He walked back to Brooklyn that night. When he went to sleep, the center of his palm was a dark red, shaped as a heart. _

"So…That's what happened?" Jackie asked Spot. The boy nodded. "Do you…wonder what it would have been like if she didn't leave" He nodded again. She looked down in pain.

"I wonder how everything would be" he told her. Her head lowered even more. "I wonder if I'd still be with her…I wonder how I could've lived without ever meeting you" Her head shot up and she blinked at him. He smiled softly. "That locket…my mother gave it to me. She promised me to give it to the one girl that…what'd she say…make my heart flutter" he smirked. She watched his hand move to his pocket and pull it out. He brought it to his mouth, kissed it and looked back to her. His free hand moved to caress her face and she leaned into his touch. He smiled again.

Jackie opened her eyes when she felt something cold on her chest. She looked down and saw the golden locket around her neck. Her eyes watered as she looked back at Spot. "You're making me cry a lot. I never cried this much" she pouted. He chuckled and kissed her lightly. They pulled away, foreheads pressed together. "I really do love you" she whispered.

"I know you do," He grinned. "And I most certainly love you"

She kissed his cheek. "Let's go to Tibby's" she said. Her mood brightened as she touched the locket lightly. They grabbed each other's hands and they walked off to meet the others. Nora came out from the alley she was hiding in, glaring at Jackie's back. "It was going to take a whole lot of time…but she was sure she could break them. Now she only had to figure out how. She skipped down the street, humming to herself like a child. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and she craned her neck to look down the path Spot and Jackie had walked down on. The corner's of her mouth turned upward.

"Oh, this is going to be wonderful" She said to herself as she thought of the epiphany that graced her mind.


	19. Connections

**I don't own newsies. **

Spot walked down the streets of Manhattan, emotionless and tired. He looked around. Everything was vacant and dull. The candle light could only hold so much brightness for a small space, leaving darkness between the posts. He raised his head to the sky and looked at the stars that faded from his view every time he walked under the posts. He sighed angrily and leaned on the wall next to him.

"_Hello, Spot" she failed at her attempt of seduction. Spot backed away from her. _

"_What do you want, Nora?"_

He turned in his position, looking out into the bare street. His hands rested on his knees as he stared at the emptiness.

"_Are you insane?!" Spot yelled. "Why would I leave her?!" _

_The girl's smirk grew. _

His gaze turned down towards his right. He didn't have a long way until he was at Jackie's apartment. His breath grew shaky, his fingers trembling.

"_Ah, don't you know why you should leave her?" her voice calm and steady_

"_No, cause there isn't a reason at all1" _

"_Oh, Spot," Nora cried as if he said something childish. "You have to leave her because I have all these connections to other people" _

"_And…? I don't care about being rich or-" _

"_Oh, no, no, no" Nora's smile grew evil, feral. "You misunderstood me" _

He continued his walk towards the apartment. He stood in front of it, seconds, minutes, he didn't know. He finally brought his arm up to the doorknob and opened it. Stepping in, he got a rush of fear and a shiver went down his spine.

"_These connections could give you a good headline very soon" _

"_I told you that I don-"_

"_About a girl who's body was found in the Hudson" _

He stood in front of her apartment door. He knocked, more forcefully than he wanted. He closed his eyes, annoyed at himself. Jackie opened the door with a smile. "Spot," she said softly. "What's the mat-umph!" Her eyes widened when Spot's lips descended on hers. She groaned in shock before closing her eyes and running her hands through his hair. His arms snaked around her waist slowly, but pulled her close to him vehemently. She gasped in shock, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "You want to tell me what this is about…not that I'm complaining"

"Nothing" he told her with a shake of his head. "I just want to be with you tonight"

She blinked at him. "That is highly inappropriate, especially because we aren't married" she hissed at him. He chuckled.

"I meant I wanted to just, lie next to you, hold you close to me. Please?" his voice was imploring "I won't do anything" he promised. "Nothing that you don't want"

"Spot are you okay?" she asked in concern. He shook his head. There was no use in lying to her. She could always see right through him. "Spot, tell me what's wrong" He shook his head and kissed her again. She let it go, letting him take in her comfort. He bent down, putting on arm on her back, the other under her legs. He carried her to the bed and lay her down. She smiled up at him before he lay down next to her. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back rested on his chest, his head resting on hers. She pulled his hand up and kissed it.

"Love you" he whispered

"Love you too" she responded with a yawn. When she was asleep, Spot looked down at her. He felt a pang in his heart and kissed her again.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie" he whispered before falling into oblivion with her.

"_Oh yea" the girl flung her hair over, looking at Spot over her shoulder. "Don't tell anyone or I might just have to kill her"_

_As she walked away, Spot fell to his knees, torn apart by what he had to do"

* * *

_

Jackie woke up after the sun poured down on her face. She stretched happily and turned on her side to look at Spot…but he wasn't there. She frowned and looked around. Getting out of her bed, she explored every crook and cranny look for him, but he wasn't in the apartment. She shrugged thinking that he went back to Brooklyn to sell his papers. He would tell her his problem sooner or later. She got ready and hopped out of her apartment, ready for what they day would bring her.

After spending most of the morning with Sarah, Jackie decided to go to Brooklyn to visit her crazy little leader. She walked across the Bridge, her heart pumping excitedly. It always seemed to do that when she went to find him. She saw Knuckles selling his last paper to a small little girl. Jackie waved to him and he walked to her. "Hey Brooky" he kissed her cheek. "Visitin Spotty?"

She nodded happily. "Care to escort me?" Knuckles bowed before giving her his arm. She giggled and hooked her arm with his as they walked to the docks. She pulled him anxiously as they got closer to the docks. Suddenly, he jumped in front of her and stared down. "What?" she asked

"Uh…how bout we get outa here. Spot isn't back yet, he probably wont be back for a while. Let's go to…the Bronx!" he said with a forced smile. Jackie looked at him suspiciously before pushing him out of the way. She looked forward and her heart stopped. Nora was kissing Spot…no, no, no. Spot was kissing Nora. "Brooklyn" Knuckles said slowly. "I-"

"Did you know?" she whispered. Knuckles looked down, unable to look at her. The voice he once heard as strong and brave, trembled in fear of what he might say.

"I didn't" he told her honestly. She nodded before walking away silently. "Brooky!" he called to her. Spot broke the kiss to look at her. His heart broke as he watched Knuckles glare and take off running for her. He growled in anger.

"I hope you're happy, Nora" He hissed. She nodded.

"I really am" she answered with a giggle. "Now give me another kiss" she smirked before pulling him in. He unwillingly kissed her and she pushed him off. "You aren't giving me any feeling!"

"I don't have any to give" he sighed before walking away.

"Come back-" Spot jumped into the water so he wouldn't be able to hear her whining. "Idiot" she cursed under her breath.


	20. So This Is The Feeling Of Emptiness

**I don't own newsies. **

I walked aimlessly, bumping into people, accidentally. They didn't say anything. I guess they could tell from they way I looked. I saw Jack and David, no, they couldn't know. Looking around, I saw the other newsies walking their way towards them. My head started pounding and before I knew it, I was running. I slammed my apartment door and looked out the window. No one followed me. Good, perfect. Then there was the knock. My eyes flew to the door.

"Jackie!" I heard. I laughed cynically.

"Go away!" my voice cracked and my hand reached for my throat. Damn throat.

"Jackie please!"

"Go away, Knuckles! And tell Conlon he can drown in the Hudson for all I care!" but I didn't mean it. I never mean any insult I throw at Spot Conlon. When I heard his footsteps move away from my door, I sunk down to the floor. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed quietly. Never making a sound. I could cry. I could be sad. But Spot Conlon, who told me his real name was Sean by the way, didn't deserve my pain. He deserved nothing.

I think the last thing I thought before I passed out, was that I should have listened to Jack and David.

* * *

Jackie groggily moaned when she heard a knocking on her door. She rubbed her cheek, after falling asleep on the floor. "Go way" she called, falling back to her position. She heard Jack's voice and she shot up in panic. What if he knew? She smoothed her clothing and hair before flinging the door open with a bright smile. "Hello Jack!" she said enthusiastically. He grinned at her.

"Gee, if Spot does this to you every day, we should lock you two in a closet!" He chuckled as he walked in. Jackie whimpered a bit before forcing a laugh. A laugh that made Jack freeze in his step and turn to her. She was hitting her knee in laughter, her voice loud. "Uh, you okay?" She nodded, sobering up.

"So why are you here? Huh? What are you doing? Hmm? Is there a reason why you're here?" she bustled around him, into the kitchen, pushing him down on the couch. He looked at her in bewilderment and she continued to babble on.

"Brooklyn!" he yelled. She looked up at him. "What is the matter with you?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Nothing, I swear. So what are you doing here?"

"Jackie really I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"THERE'S A NEWSIE RALLY!" he blurted out in shock. She could have smacked herself.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm kind of on edge right now. So newsie rally?"

"Yea" he said slowly. "The boroughs are meeting up for the aniversary celebration of the strike. Leaders must bring their goils" a grin appeared as he forgot about what just happened. Jackie's eyes widened. Oh god. Nora…and Spot. "And the second in command if they have one" he finished. "Just wanted to tell ya" he said. She nodded.

"Right…leave" she told him

"What?"

"LEAVE!"

"OKAY!" he ran out. Jackie smacked her face.

"Stupid" she said to herself. "I'm so stupid" She heard another knock at her door. "IT'S OPEN!" Knuckles came in. He smiled sadly at her. "Hey Knuckles" she said softly

"I guess you heard bout the rally"

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw Kelly"

Ah" She sat down. "What am I going to do, Knuckles?" she moaned. He sat next to her.

"You could be my date" he suggested. She looked at him.

"I don't think of you that way"

"Oh I know" he laughed. "You're like my sista. But Spot doesn't know that" his voice was still suggestive. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"Get him jealous"

"What?"

"Come on!" his eyes lit up like a child. "We can do it! Get him all riled up and angry" She frowned.

"I don't know, Knuckles" He smirked and her frown increased.

* * *

Medda sang out her last note and the newsies roared with applause. "Thank you!" she bowed. "It is so wonderful to see you guys here!" she yelled over the noise. Some whistled. "Now! Can I call the leaders to the center of the dance floor!" Some tables were cleared, leaving an open space in the middle of the hall. Jack got up and bowed, holding his hand out to Sarah. She giggled as he pulled her up and towards the middle. He didn't notice how quiet it got. He looked around and found Spot with Nora.

"What-" but the music started. Sarah hit his arm softly. He started to dance, still glaring at Spot. David was in his seat, his jaw dropped while he looked at the Brooklynite.

Spot, well he was depressed and angry and tired. He felt lips fall on his. He closed his eyes. "Jackie" he muttered through the kiss. Nora pulled away and glared at him. He shrugged. She nudged him a bit and he started to move again. When another song came on, the others came out to dance along. He noticed everyone looked at him from time to time. He growled a bit. "I really hate you" he told Nora. She smiled

"I love you too" A couple bumped into them.

"Watch where you're-" Spot's voice was drowned out by the other couple's laughter. He let go of Nora and turned around to see Knuckles and Jackie. His heart stopped. He used to make her laugh like that. Knuckles smirked at his leader.

"Sorry, Spot. I'll just take my girl dat a way" he said pointing near Jack and Sarah. They danced away. Spot felt empty. She was his now. He walked off the floor leaving Nora pouting.

"Come back here!"

"Go to hell" he muttered


	21. Crates

**I don't own newsies. **

Months had passed, and many things changed. Jackie stayed wary of Brooklyn. She wouldn't step foot on it unless she was visiting Knuckles. They gave up trying to make Spot jealous only a week after the rally. Manhattan and Brooklyn had a strong enmity towards each other, shocking the other boroughs. Kelly and Conlon fighting? Ridiculous. What a joke! However, they were. Spot was still sulky. His newsies noticed it. Everyone noticed it. Knuckles started to follow him around, but all Spot did was eat, sleep, sell and kiss Nora. Knuckles was suspecting something, but every time he brought it up to Jackie, she'd change the subject.

Nora was getting more annoyed as the days progressed. She thought that after a while, he'd forget about her. She thought that Jackie wouldn't come back to Brooklyn, but sure enough, she was always there with Knuckles, making Spot stare at her when they were supposed to be having their alone time. She thought her plan would've worked. That he would end up loving her again. But of course she was wrong, and if you knew Nora, you'd know that she hated clichés, even if she thought she was the good person in the matter.

The Jacobs Family threw Jackie sympathetic looks here and there, but never said anything. They knew she wouldn't remember what was said to her anyway. She always spaced out. David and she restored their strong bond which weakened a bit when Jackie was always with Spot. They never left each others' side. David, like the others, never said anything about Spot.

Jack was of course, the one who always wanted to rampage into Brooklyn and pick a fight. Luckily, he had people in his life like Sarah and Jackie who could stop him. The newsies were more protective of the girl. Jackie opened her apartment door more than once a day to let different newsies in. Even Skittery wasn't as moody as he usually was, unless he was ranting about how much of a jerk Conlon was. Jackie also developed a strong friendship with Racetrack and Crutchy. Sure, she was friends with all of them. They were like a family. But those two knuckleheads had some kind of charisma that made her open her heart to them. She never was able to explain it. She'd just shrug when people asked her and told them that there was something special about the two.

Even the Brooklyn Newsies changed. Their ferocity grew as they watched Nora cling onto their leader. The newsies were perfectly happy with Jackie. Of course, they weren't so trusting of her at first, especially with what happened before. But over time, they were more open, and then Nora came back. They were distant when Nora was around. She would tell Spot to make them stop, but he just grunted and shrugged her away. All of them were suspicious of the fact that Spot didn't care for her at all, but they were a bit angry at the fact that Spot just threw the one person that made everything happy in his life away. They'd help Knuckles all they could to figure out what was going on, but they knew their leader. When Spot didn't want something found out, you weren't going to find out.

* * *

Jackie walked into Tibby's with a smile. Racetrack got up and slung an arm around her shoulder while Crutchy kissed her cheek. "If it isn't our favorite girl!" Race cried happily. Everyone turned to greet her which she returned with a grin. "How ya doin, Brooklyn?" he asked her. She glanced at him as she sat down. 

"I'm doing okay, Race. How's everything with you guys?" Race sat down, closing her between Crutchy and himself.

"Oh fine, fine" he answered

"Yea," Crutchy confirmed. "Leg aint hurting anymore" Jackie beamed. For the past week, Crutchy's leg was sore. It was good to hear that he felt better.

"That's great Crutch" she said softly. "Where's Dave and Jack?"

"You know those two" Blink said from across the table. "They're still out their sellin their papes"

"How much did they buy?" she asked before sipping water from Race's cup.

"Hundred and fifty"

Her eyes widened and she spit the water out. Mush jumped up in shock before looking down at his shirt and chuckling. "Sorry" she grinned sheepishly. "Hundred and fifty?! What if they don't sell all of that?!"

"You should doubt us, dear cousin" she heard from behind her. Jackie turned and smiled at David. She looked down at his hands.

"You actually sold them all?"

"Course we did" Jack said proudly. "Just anotha thing we beat Brooklyn at. They can only sell one hundred twenty-five" Jackie rolled her eyes while the others cheered happily. After everything settled down, they started to eat again. Jackie took one of Race's french fries and the boy pouted.

"Are you only taking from me?" he asked. She nodded

"Because you owe me"

"What do I owe you for?"

"I ordered lunch and you ate it all"

"I only took a bite of that!"

"Only because you ate the whole thing in one bite"

"It was small!"

"It was a pretty big sandwich, Race" Crutchy said with a chuckle

"I only had one bite, though!" the boy laughed.

"Because you ate it in one bite!" the other two said together.

* * *

Knuckles walked with his hands in his pockets. He had just finished selling his papes and he was a bit tired of going to the docks just to watch Nora flaunting things she didn't have. He sighed as he heard to people quarrelling, turning away so as to not get involved in the mess. "Come back her Spot!" he heard. Knuckled looked back quickly to see Spot stomping away from Nora. "This wasn't part of the deal!" His eyebrows raised in curiosity before following them. 

"Never agreed to this in the first place, Nora" the boy growled. Knuckled hid behind a few creates so he wouldn't be scene. The two weren't moving anyway. "Now go away" Knuckles peaked out and watched Nora grab Spot's arm.

"No! You are supposed to be with me or else your stupid little Jackie, or should I say _Knuckles' _stupid little Jackie was going to be found in the river." Spot glared at her. Knuckles gasped to himself softly.

"And you ruined my life cause a dat. Jackie went off with Knuckles and I'm left alone, you happy?!"

"You aren't alone! You have me!" Nora said with a grin. Spot snorted.

"I'd rather be in a relationship with my pa than wit you" he told her. She frowned.

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" Knuckles gaped at the girl. Was she really that thick? Spot seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I really hate you" The boy whined. "Why won't you just disappear? Than I could punch Knuckles for taking Jackie away from me"

Nora smirked. "If I remember correctly, you left her"

"Because you threatened to kill her!"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you came to me anyway. You love me. Admit it" Knuckles had enough.

"Are you really stupid enough to believe that?" The two looked at the crates.

"Oh my God, Spot! The boxes are talking!" she cried. Spot pushed her away.

"You idiot! Knuckles get out of there!" the boy stood and glared at Nora.

"Shoulda known something was wrong…well I did, just couldn't figure it out till now. Nice goin Nora" he congratulated. "You just told me something that I shouldn't know"

"You aren't going to tell anyone" she attempted a growl but sounded like a wounded kitten. Knuckles shook his head.

"You're pathetic." He muttered before jogging away.

"Where are you going?!" he heard.

"Manhattan!"

Spot's eyes widened before running after him. "Knuckles! Get back here!"


	22. Ugly And Annoying

**I don't own newsies. **

"Let go of me!" Jackie jumped up in shock when she heard yelling. She raced to her front door and flung it open. She found Spot wrestling Knuckles down to the floor. "Get off, you dirty scab!" Jackie could have sworn she saw red before pulling Spot off of him.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. The two flinched. She glared at them. "Conlon" her cold voice made Spot's heart stop. "Leave" He shook his head. "Why not?!"

"I aint leavin without him" he pointed to his second in command.

"Why?" Knuckles asked with a smirk. "Don't you want Jackie to know that-umphf!" Spot's hand clamped over his mouth before smiling at Jackie.

"Have a nice day, sweetie" he grinned.

"You lost the right to call me sweetie when you cheated on me" Spot froze in his tracks and looked back, only to see the door slam in his face. He shook his head sadly, keeping Knuckles in a headlock and dragging the boy out, reluctantly.

Jackie slid down her door in shock. She hadn't seen him in a while and didn't expect to see him fighting with her friend. She looked out the window and watched him push Knuckles away from the building, Knuckles screaming in protest. She sighed unhappily and fell back on the couch before groaning when she heard another knock. She opened the door to see a concerned Crutchy and David.

"Hey, what was that about?" David asked.

"What?"

"We saw Conlon dragging Knuckles out of the building" She gave them a shrug

"I had no idea. I just heard yelling and when I opened the door, the two were on the floor" Crutchy chuckled

"I wonder what Conlon got himself into this time"

"Probably Nora's mouth" David kidded

"Nah" Jackie forced out with a smile. "He got himself into that a long time ago" She sat the two down and walked to the kitchen to get them something to eat. "I hope you don't mind store bought food! I forgot to cook"

"NO!" they yelled together." She looked at them in curiosity. David and Crutchy gulped. To be honest, Jackie wasn't the best cook in the world if it wasn't breakfast. "We mean," David started. "We don't mind" Crutchy chuckled nervously at his side. Jackie nodded slowly.

"Okay"

When she turned the two grinned at each other mischievously.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Spot growled as he punched Knuckles stomach. The boy stumbled back in pain. "You aint goin back to Hattan, understood?" Knuckles sighed exasperatedly. "What?!"

"Aren't you gettin a bit tired of Nora pushing you around?"

"You really are crazy aren't ya?" Spot said with a chuckle. "I hate it"

"So let's go tell Jackie and-"

"Did you not hear Nora before?!" Spot cried in annoyance. He fell back on the wall, hiding his face in his hands. He hunched over and shook his head with a sarcastic laugh. "Its enough that you know" Spot voiced his thoughts. "If anyone else find out, Jackie could get hurt and…and I can't let that happen" Knuckles sighed inwardly.

"This is bad"

"Especially since she's ya girl" Spot grunted angrily. The boy stared at him in bewilderment before doubling over in laughter. Spot glared. "Oh so now you're mocking me?" Knuckles held his hand up, still laughing.

"I- ahaha- oh, we were doing that to make you jealous" Spot softened and smirked a bit. "But she made me stop it a week after the rally. Sheez, were you that jealous?" Knuckles asked. Spot nodded.

"Yup"

"Wow, never heard you confess something before"

"Yea well things change right?"

"Yea" he answered solemnly. "Lots of things change. Like Nora. Just yesterday she was that sweet little girl who could be an angel in disguise"

"And today she's the daughter of evil" Spot muttered. "Am I ever going to be with Jackie again?" Spot asked quietly.

"Yea, when Nora gets tired of you and she goes for another guy again" Spot laughed before clasping his hand on the back of his neck and walking away with Knuckles following him.

* * *

Jackie was getting tired of all the people knocking on her door. She grunted unhappily and yelled that it was open, expecting Racetrack or Jack. She wasn't ready, however, to see Nora standing at the door. She looked around the apartment coldly before her eyes landed on Jackie. "So, you're Jacqueline, Brooklyn, Princess of New York?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know you studied me. Can you leave?"

"Oh why would I do that?" Nora shut the door and Jackie stood warily.

"Get out"

"You know Spot has this scar right on his navel," Jackie tensed. Nora smiled sickly at her. "I gave him that" she stated.

"And I care?" she forced out.

"See" Nora said, still ignoring anything Jackie said. "I was smoking after well…yea" she smiled again, making Jackie steam "And I could have sworn there was a ash tray there…guess I was wrong" Jackie sighed impatiently, unwilling to show her real emotions. "I'm sure you've seen the scar" Jackie froze again. "Oh! You haven't? But Spot always likes it when…well you wouldn't know"

"Is this all you have to say?" Jackie hissed. "Cause if it is you can get the hell out of my apartment"

Nora huffed. "This is an apartment? I could have sworn it was a brothel" The next thing Nora knew, she was flying to the floor, screaming in pain. "MY FACE!"

"UGLY AND ANNOYING I KNOW!" Jackie yelled. She grabbed Nora by the arm and pulled her up, pulling her towards the door. "Now look what you've done. My fist hurts and you got blood on my floor!" she said quickly. "And now I'm mad. So get out before I have to shove my foot up your ugly little ass" Jackie finished. She threw Nora out and the girl turned back with a glare.

"You don't have a-" Jackie slammed the door in her face with a laugh. She grabbed a sweater before climbing out onto the fire escape. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Jackie sprinted to the Newsboy Lodging House.


	23. Nice To Meet You Again

**I don't own newsies. **

Kloppman looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he looked at the rowdy newsboys. "Hey!" they stopped and turned to him. "Someone wanna open the door?" he asked them. They went back to talking and the old man chuckled. He moved from the desk to where the incessant knocking was made. "Alright!" He opened the door and the girl flung into his arms. "Whoa!"

"Kloppman!" the girl cried happily. He hugged her back.

"How've ya been kid?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not so good." A frown graced her face. "Where's Dutch?" she whispered. Kloppman looked down at her.

"What'd she do to ya?" he whispered back.

"You can come listen if you tell me where they are" she said with a grin"

"Right there sweetie" She nodded before walking towards the newsie.

"Hey!" she called. They didn't hear her. "Guys!" nothing. She cleared her throat and gave a piercing scream. They boys groaned and covered their ears. Once she was sure she had their attention, she smiled sweetly. "Can I have Dutchy, Jack, Race, and Crutchy, please?" she asked as she skipped up into the bunkrooms. "AND NO ONE FOLLOWS!" they heard. Jack looked at the others before nodding and getting up. Kloppman followed with on last glance at the boys. Mush and Blink grinned before signaling the boys to go up. They chuckled and went up the stairs to see Jackie standing at the top with a fierce glare. "Down" she growled. They nodded and ran down the stairs.

-------

"You did what?!" Spot hissed. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. He slammed his hand right next to her head, making her gasp in shock. "Why did you go to her?" he asked her slowly. She glared at him.

"Do you see this?" she said pointing at her nose. "It's bruised, it bled and could have been broken and you're defending her?!" she yelled at him. He tapped his cheek and then nodded.

"Yea, I am, you deserved it. Now who said you could go anywhere near her?"

"No one, but I wanted to see what was so special about her, I mean, she isn't as good as she seems." she said snottily. He gaped at her.

"And you have the right to judge?"

"Sure. See, Spot, I get what I want, and do what I have to do. She…well she just gave up. She doesn't really love you, not like I do" she said with a smile at the end. He nodded.

"You're right" he stated. Her eyes widened before she grinned at him.

"I knew you would-"

"Because you don't love me at all. If you did, well I'd be happy with Jackie right now" He sighed. "You're never gonna learn what it is to love, Nora, because you only love yaself" He walked away, leaving her hurt and angry.

-----

Jackie deeply regretted talking to her boys. She loved them really, but wasn't it too much that one had to sleep at her house, every night to insure that Nora wasn't going to bother her again. She walked home, thinking about her new living arrangements that would start the next night. She pushed the key into the whole and let the door fly open. She closed the door and rested her forehead on it. Life was just not easy for her. She locked the door and walked to her bedroom. Lying down, she yawned and closed her eyes, thinking to herself that she could have seen a flash of yellow at her window.

Spot stood outside of her bedroom window worriedly. He opened it quietly and snuck in, happy to see her sleeping peacefully. He sat in the chair across the room, his head bobbing a bit as he fought his tire. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to make it to the window, but collapsed on the floor. So much for making sure she would be safe for the night.

----------

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Spot jumped up to see Jackie screaming on her bed. She stopped at stared at him. "Oh! It's just you" he frowned but nodded at her. "Uh…what are you doing here?" she asked uncomfortably. He froze. Oh no.

"I…" she gave him a knowing smile. He shook his head, knowing he couldn't lie. "I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said softly.

"because…"

"Nora told me about what happened. I'm sorry, she had no right to come here" he said. She shrugged.

"Didn't seem like you cared for the past few months" even Jackie flinched at how cold she sounded. "Spot, I'm-"

"No, Jacks" he said, closing his eyes. "You don't got to say sorry for nothing" He got up and brushed his pants. He opened the window and climbed out. He stared at her for a while. She stared back. "You…you don't know how much I miss you Jackie" he whispered. She looked at him shocked.

"Spot-" Before she could finish his sentence, he ran down the fire escape. "Spot!' she yelled. She fell to her knees and for the first time since Spot left her, she cried, unable to understand anything, finally letting everything go.

* * *

_Knuckles smirked at his leader. Spot glowered. "Stop that." Knuckles grin grew even larger. "Knuckles" he growled. Knuckles chuckled giddily. "Okay, okay! I know, so stop!" Knuckles nodded and sat down next to his melancholy friend. _

"_You know, she's probably crying in her apartment" _

"_I know" _

"_Because of you" _

"_I know" _

"_Because of what you did"_

"_I know"_

"_And cause you just confused her even more" _

"_Okay! I get it!" Spot yelled. He got up, determined to do something, anything. He groaned before running back to Manhattan. _

"_Run faster, Conlon!" Knuckles laughed. _

So that's how it happened. That's why Spot was standing in front of Jackie's apartment, his hand about to knock the door. He looked out the window; it was still the early afternoon. He looked back at the door and knocked hard. The door opened. Jackie stood there. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy….and yet, she was so beautiful to him. He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She groaned in protest, trying to push him away. He shook his head. Pulling away fast enough to tell her "don't"

"Spot!" she cried, but was muffled by his lips. She moaned, hitting his chest, slowly stopping and letting him do as he wanted. He went from her lips to her neck and she gasped. "Spot, this- we shouldn't be doing this" she said. "You have Nora and-"

"Nora could go to hell for taking me away from you" he murmured into her neck. She looked down at him.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Somethin bout connections, finding your body in the Hudson" he said. She glowered.

"Well I never"

"Don't" he said again before kissing her.

"Spot" she said through the kiss. "Shouldn't be doing this"

"Why?"

"Too fast"

He shook his head. "Too slow" he whispered into her ear. She shivered, forgetting about the past month, and pulling him towards her, no fear, both of them leaving the world behind them as they fell into her bedroom.

"Not right" she whispered. "We aren't married"

"I don't care." He told her. "Love you" he said between kissing her neck over and over. "Isn't that enough?"

"We've been away from each other for too long" she said as the lay on her bed, her on top of him.

"Don't see you complaining, sweetie" he said with a grin. She shook her head with a giggle.

"Cause I missed you"

"I'm still me"

"Promise?"

"Yea"

"So then wait" He sighed before nodding. "Now can you tell me what this is about?" she asked. He looked away. "Spot, if you're trying to protect me…can't you just tell me?" she begged. He turned back to her and stroked her face gently. She leaned into his touch with a smile. "Want to get reacquainted?"

He nodded. "I'm Spot Conlon"

"I didn't mean that" she said, kissing him again.


	24. Spread The Word

**I don't own newsies. **

"So…she has connections…that could kill me?"

Spot nodded. "I'm really sorry, sweetie" he sighed. "I wish I found another way out of this, but-"

Jackie kissed him. "Spot, you did what you could to help me. Sure, you could have gone to the police, but who would listen to us right?" she asked softly. He nodded. "I've missed you a whole lot" she told him. She lay in his arms with a smile. He kissed the top of her head. "You still want me after all the times I ignored you?"

"Hey, ya thought I cheated on ya. I wouldn't blame ya. I woulda done the same thing" she giggled.

"No you wouldn't have! You would've beat the guy who stole me and took me home to show just who I belonged to" he laughed.

"You know me to well" he whined.

"Are you pouting?" she gaped.

"I am not!"

"Oh how Jack would love to see that!"

"Jackie you wouldn't!"

"Oh I would" She stood on the bed and started to dance around, making Spot chuckled before pulling her down. "Hey! I was dancing"

"Why?"

"because I like it. Just like time" she said.

He smiled, taking the pocket watch out. "Just like time" He kissed her forehead again and closed his eyes. "Love ya" he whispered before falling asleep. She smiled and cuddled against his body.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!" Spot and Jackie jumped up and looked at the person standing at the door. David was being held back by Dutchy. "Get- get off of her!" Jackie ran to her cousin and held him by the waist. "Jack- Jackie! That's Spot!"

"Really? Never realized" she grunted as she pushed him back. "David would you calm down and then we can tell you what happened?!"

"No!"

"Dave! Please!" David grunted before pushing Dutchy away and sitting down on a chair. Jackie sighed. Dutchy, on the other hand, was grinning like a mad man.

"I see you got him back" He said, swinging an arm around her. She smirked as she watched Spot talk to David.

"We still have to talk to you about Nora"

"We'll do that afta everythin gets cleared with Dave"

She nodded in agreement before they walked over. Jackie hugged David's arm and he smiled down at her before listening to Spot again. Everything was right again.

* * *

Jack walked next to Racetrack, thinking. "I just don't get it Race" the boy snorted and Jack glared. "What connections? Nora is as poor as us" Race rolled his eyes.

"The rich fella she fell for, Cowboy."

"What bout 'im"

"Oh my- Jack, think, okay, this guy was in love with 'er, right?" Jack nodded. "So if this guy's still in love with 'er…" Jack looked confused. "OH GOD! JACK! HE'D HAVE THE CONNECTIONS, YOU BUMMA!"

Jack blushed before sneering at him. "I knew that"

"Sure you did" Race laughed. "Come on cowboy, you're gettin old" Race said shaking his head. Jack laughed as they ran down the street. Behind them, a girl raised her head to look at their backs. Nora stomped her foot on the ground before making her way back to Brooklyn. She needed to talk to her Spotty Boy.

-------------

After a kiss goodbye, Spot walked away from Jackie. His hands were in his pockets and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Knuckles could've sworn that he was practically skipping down the Bridge. They sat at the docks and looked towards Manhattan. "You got Jackie back" Knuckles said slyly. Spot nodded happily.

"Isn't it-HEY!" Spot watched Knuckles get pushed into the water. He whipped around to see Nora standing behind him. "Nora" he sneered, unable to hide the fact that his voice trembled a bit.

"See, Spot, I didn't know you wanted her to die!"

Spot jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You aint doin nothin to 'er"

"You should have thought about that before blabbing to all of Manhattan"

"Stay away from 'er" Spot growled.

"Tell me why I should"

"Just- just stay away from 'er, ya here?" Spot growled. Nora thought for a second before smirking and looking back at him.

"No, no I don't" Nora shifted in her grip. "I don't even understand why you would want someone as ugly as her" Nora gasped in pain when she felt a sting on her cheek. Spot's hand was still held flat, as if ready to hit her again. Knuckles, who came out of the water at that same time, chuckled a bit. "How dare you!" Nora called. Spot rolled his eyes and nodded at Knuckles before running off. "Come back-AHH!" Knuckles picked her up, onto her shoulder. "Let go of me you street rat!" The boy shrugged.

"Okay" He threw the girl into the river before whistling his way to the Lodging House.

"Knuckles!"

"Go to hell!"


	25. Not My Day

**I don't own newsies. **

Nora was having a bad day. Mr "I'll do anything for you cause I'm rich" was marrying someone else. Spot and the Brooklyn newsies turned against her. Manhattan found out and her stupid brother isn't talking to her. Her dress was dirty, her hair was a mess and JACKIE GOT EVERYTHING. She stomped her foot in frustration and shrieked a bit.

"Ouch!" someone yelled. "Quiet down, sheesh" Nora heard two laughs and she turned around. Two girls were standing there looking at her. "Bad day?" they asked her kindly. Nora glared at them.

"Why would you want to know, street rat?!" Nora bit back. The girls' eyes widened.

"Did you hear that, Kat?" one girl said. The other pushed herself off of the wall.

"I think she just called us street rats, Dame" Kat growled. The two approached her slowly. Nora rolled her eyes. "You think you're so good? Look at you. You don't look any different from us"

"This is just today!" Nora yelled. "I can assure you that I look a lot better than you ugly idiots every other day!" Nora stumbled back, feeling a numbing pain on her cheek. She looked back up and saw Kat blowing on her knuckles.

"Jeez. You're a lot thicker in the face than I thought" Dame laughed at Kat's comment. Nora slapped Kat. Hard. The girl sucked in her breath. Before Kat could fight back, Dame lunged forward and pushed Nora to the wall. She punched the air out of the ignorant girl and pierced her eyes with a cold stare.

"You obviously don't think we cant fend for ourselves. You obviously had a bad day. But you aint got the right to degrade us when we are much better than a whore like you" Dame growled.

"How dare-"

"Don't even try it" Kat cut her off. "We're friends with the newsies. We heard what you did to Spot." Kat shook her head. "You are one kind of stupid, you know that? Spot doesn't love you and taking him away from this Brooklyn girl isn't gonna make him love you"

Dame let her go and Nora threw herself down to the floor, sitting down with her knees up to her chest. "You're wrong," Nora said with a shake of her head. "He loves me, I know it"

Dame shook her head sadly. "You are in so much denial that it's sad, buddy" The girls gave her one last look before walking away. Nora glared at them. This was just not her damn day.

* * *

"Would you calm down?!" Jackie yelled, pulling Spot down onto the couch. The boy stared at her. "I wont get hurt, kay?!" Spot shook his head. He got back up and started to pace. Jackie groaned.

"She'll hurt you"

"She can't hurt me!"

"Okay, did you not forget the connections? CONNECTIONS! THAT'S A BAD THING WHEN SOMEONE HATES YOU!" Jackie flinched and pouted. She stroked Spot's arm with a finger. She sighed a bit and pouted again.

"But, Spot" she whined. The boy's teeth gritted. "Cant we just, oh I don't know, not worry for now?"

Spot drooped a bit. "But I want to protect you"

"I'm fine right now aren't I?"

"Ah, ah. But that's the thing. Right now. You're fine right now but later…" Spot leaned his neck back. He looked at her with a small frown. "Just promise you'll watch yaself, hear?"

"Yes daddy" Jackie said dryly. "I promise I'll be a good little girl." She nodded her head enthusiastically with a bright smile. Spot glared at her before kissing her cheek and hugging her close.

"Don't call me that" he said with a chuckle. "Makes me feel that lovin ya is wrong"

Jackie laughed while hugging him back. "Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yup"

"Can I take it back?"

Spot growled and started to tickle her. She giggled uncontrollably, which is what exactly Jack walked in on. "Hey!" They stopped and looked at him. "Today's my turn to stay and you're messin up my bed" he grinned. Jackie got up and hugged Jack. "How ya doin, Brooklyn?" he asked. Jackie nodded.

"Fine, but Mr. Sean "Spot" Conlon is about to bust his brain with the way he's worryin"

"You're name is Sean?!"

Spot groaned. "Jackie! When I said some people knew I didn't mean Jack!"

Jackie shrugged. "Oopsie" Her smirk widened as Spot approached her.

"Jackie" The girl watched Jack grab Spot into a head lock and drag him towards the door.

"Sorry boss" Jack laughed out. "But you told me not to let anyone near the girl, so" Jack opened the door and threw Spot out. "Bye!" Jack and Jackie waved before the door slammed in Spot's face. The two broke down in hilarity as Spot banged on the door.


	26. Help

**I don't own newsies. **

Jackie lay on the ground in pain. Blood flowed from a large, yet shallow, cut across stomach. A tiny incision was left on her neck along with a cut that ran down from the side of her eye to the bottom of her chin. She looked around, her view blurred from unshed tears. "Help" she cried out as loud as she could which wasn't very loud. People who could have heard it only did because it echoed. Finally, she let the tears go and sobbed quietly. Before falling into darkness, she felt someone pick her up. "Spot" she whispered, but it wasn't him.

_A Few Hours Before _

_Spot was jittery. Jackie was frowning with the others as he looked around, paranoid. "Right there!" he yelled out. They jumped up and turned to see what Spot was looking at. Jack smacked his forehead in irritation. Spot's finger was pointing at a trash can that a cat jumped on. _

"_Spot, that's a damn cat" _

"_I heard noise" he said with a shake of his head. _

"_Sweetie, could you please calm down?" Jackie begged. "You're the leader of Brooklyn and you're going insane!" she started to shake him by his shoulders. _

"_But I can feel it. Somethin's wrong. Somethin's gonna happen today" _

"_Conlon the last time you thought that, the newsies went on strike" Knuckles said with a roll of his eyes. "And don't say nothin cause that was a good thing" _

"_But this time I mean it. Somethin horrible is gonna happen" Spot started to pace again. He kissed Jackie's cheek before walking away from the crowd._

"_Where are you going?!" Jackie cried. _

"_I'm gonna look around the neighborhood. I feel like we're bein watched." _

_Jackie stared at him sadly. "Knuckles, follow him" Knuckles nodded and jogged to catch up to the boy. Jackie sagged her shoulders and leaned on David. "This is terrible" she groaned into his shirt. "This wasn't supposed to happen." David smiled sympathetically and hugged his cousin close. _

"_Come on. Let's go to Tibby's to get some lunch, eh? We can meet up with Race and Crutchy there" he suggested. Jackie nodded and they walked towards the restaurant. Jackie giggled a bit and David looked down with a grin. "What?" _

"_You're stomach growled Mister Glutton" _

"_Hey, I can't help it. Selling is a hard business" _

"_Oh, I'm very sure of that David. Lying and taking people's money is very hard. You must feel terrible" she said seriously. David hung his head. _

"_Well I haven't thought about it like that in a long while" _

The boy knocked on the Lodging House door. "Kelly! Open Up!" The door flung open, Kloppman standing in the doorway. "Klopp? You're still here?" Kloppman stared at the person in shock.

"What're you doin here?"

"Does the girl answer the question?" he asked sarcastically. "Said somethin bout Conlon"

"Danica" Kloppman whispered. "David! Jack! Race!" They boy turned his head a bit when he heard footsteps.

_Jackie smiled as she watched the guys fool around in the Lodging house. She looked out the window. She had forced Spot to go home and get a good rest. After much argument, Spot grudgingly went home. She sighed, wishing she hadn't sent him home. She knew what he was feeling. She felt it too. She looked at the others and laughed. Race had Crutchy's crutch in between his arm and body. She shook her head and got up from her seat. _

_She brushed the dirt off of her clothes. "Boys, I'm gonna go home now, okay?" _

_Jack nodded. "Blink, go with 'er" Blink stood but Jackie shook her head. "Why not?!" _

"_I'll be fine! Just stay and have fun, okay?" They looked at her hesitantly. _

"_I don't know" Specs voiced. "Are you sure we shouldn't-"_

"_Specs, I swear, I'll be fine!" she answered with a smile. David nodded hesitantly before kissing her cheek. She waved goodbye to them and walked out the door, knowing that if one of them came, they would've gotten hurt too. She breathed in before crossing the street and walking home, fearing what may be around the corner. _

"David! Jack! Race!" they heard. The three looked at each other in confusion before getting up and walking to the door. David stopped short and the two bumped into him.

"Dave, whatsa matta with ya?" Race asked, rubbing his nose. Jack seemed to freeze to his spot also. Race looked around them to see Oscar Delancy standing at the door. "Delancy?!" Race asked in shock. The boy nodded his head. "What're ya doin 'ere?" Race's voice became cold. Oscar rolled his eyes and nodded to Kloppman. The old man moved out of the way to reveal Jackie bleeding in Oscar's arms. David gasped before grabbing her and taking her away from him.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Oscar said, raising his arms. "I saw 'er on the street. Said somethin bout Spot Conlon. Thought I'd bring 'er here"

"Did you see who did it?" Jack asked.

"Nah. I only heard someone cry for help and a cry or somethin." Oscar answered. "The cut aint so deep. I'll get the doctor that lives a few blocks from here" He told them before walking away.

"That was Oscar Delancy…" Jack said as the boy walked away.

"I know...that was really odd" David stated

"Don't go debating bout that right now!" Race yelled. "Jackie!" David looked down and cursed. Kloppman led them to his room where they laid her on the bed. "I'll get Crutch" Race said as he left the room.

_Jackie turned another corner. She looked up and gasped. Before she could yell for help, Nora covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Jackie groaned in pain but quieted when she saw what Nora was holding. Nora brought it up and held the tip towards Jackie's neck. "Scream and the knife will go right through your vocal chords" Jackie nodded and Nora lowered her hand. _

"_Now, Nora, why- why don't we just talk about this?" _

_Nora chuckled. "You want to talk? Okay. I used to be the one who was loved around here, the one that all the newsies came to. Then he came, and I fell for him, and with one little mistake, my life goes into shambles. My brother hates me, Spot hates me, the newsies hate me and the man I fell in love with is marrying someone else. So I come back, hoping to get my life going again and what happens? You're here. And you're being adored, and you have Spot at your feet and I hate it! It's supposed to be me!" _

_Jackie glared at the girl. "Do you hear yourself? Of course they wouldn't want to be with you! You left them! You turned your back on them, on your own brother! And I'm sorry that I fell in love with Spot, but we're happy now so just-okay- okay calm down!" Jackie felt the knife cut her skin a bit. She whimpered in pain. _

"_You know, Knuckles used to be my best friend out of the Brooklyn newsies, and now he likes pushing me in the river in hopes that I'll drown" _

"_Oh… that isn't nice, you want me to talk to him? Cause I can and-Ah!" Another cut, down her face. "Oh my god, what do you want?" Jackie asked, letting her defenses down. _

_Well I wanted to dead but that's not gonna work! Those girls were right when they said it'd only get Spot angrier!" Nora was swinging the knife wildly. Jackie gasped when she felt it cut across her stomach. Nora looked down in shock. "I- I didn't- that wasn't supposed to happen-I"_

_Jackie looked at her. She touched her stomach and looked at her hand. Blood. She smacked Nora across the face before falling to the floor in pain. Nora touched her cheek. Jackie's blood was on it. Her eyes started to tear up. "You're fault" Jackie whispered before she let her head drop to the pavement. Her mind swirled as she looked around. Everything looked like it was in a blur. Nora shook her head wildly. _

"_That wasn't supposed to happen- I"_

"_Leave." Jackie groaned. "Just go. Now" Nora looked at her once more before running as fast as she could. Jackie closed her eyes in pain before looking around for help.

* * *

_

The sun poured down on Jackie's face. She stirred at the heat and looked around. She whimpered lightly. She looked down at her stomach. Bandages were wrapped around it while her face still stung slightly. She touched her neck and felt a scab where she was stabbed. "You're awake!" she heard. Jackie looked up to see Race. She pulled him down and hugged him as tightly as she could without feeling a pain on her stomach. "Whoa" Race chuckled.

"Oh, Racetrack Higgins!" Jackie cried. A few tears escaped her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again"

Race felt like he woke up suddenly. "Holy jeez, Jackie, you could have died last night!"

Jackie smiled "Where's Spot?"

"Jack and Dave went to get 'im"

"Oh good. Oh not good. I let Nora go last night"

"Don't worry bout that. You had to get her away from you"

"I know but-"

"JACKIE!" they heard. Jackie looked at the door. She turned to Race who looked like he was counting down from three. Once he hit one, the door burst open.


	27. I Almost Died, Okay!

**I don't own newsies. **

Spot Conlon rubbed his face and sat up on his bunk. He glared at Knuckles who was still shaking him. "Spot! I said get up!" Spot smack the boy across his face.

"Open you're eyes ya bumma! I'm sitting up already!" Knuckle grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." Spot rolled his eyes and hopped off of the top. He walked tiredly to the bathroom and washed up, waking herself up. He opened his eyes and grinned at his boys. Knuckles whistled and everyone looked at him. "Time to outsell Hattan!" the boy yelled. The others cheered. Suddenly they heard a yell. Spot jogged to the window to see Kelly and Jacobs running down the street. Spot grinned.

"Looks like Hattan's here" He told them. Spot, Knuckles and a few others walked down the stairs to meet them. Jack burst through the door with and audible sigh, the only kind of sigh where a sound came out with it. Jack steadied his breathing before looking at Spot. "Kelly" Spot nodded. Jack closed his eyes. David looked at anything but Spot. "Uh, weren't you guys just in a rush to get here to tell us something?" Jack rested his hands on his waist.

"Somethin happened, Spot" Spot grew sober. Knuckles stepped in.

"Jacqueline?" he asked solemnly. Jack nodded hesitantly. Spot grabbed jack by his collar and threw him on the wall. Yells were heard in the Lodging House as they tried to pull Spot away from the Manhattan leader. "Spot! Calm down!"

"What happened, Kelly?!" Spot yelled over the noise.

"We were all at the lodging house and she decided to go home-"

"And you let her go by herself?!"

"She told us not to follow!" Jack cried. Spot's hand moved from the Jack's shirt to Jack's neck. "Hey!" Jack choked out in a high voice. David was trying to pry Spot's hand away.

"Spot she told us not to!"

"If she told you to jump off the damn bridge would you do it?!"

"Spot!" Jack squealed out.

"Tell me what else happened!"

"We don't know! All we know is that she got slashed with a knife and-" Spot cried out in anger. He punched jack in the stomach and the boy's breath left his body. Spot ran out as fast as he could, yelling her name as if she could hear. "Follow him" Jack told Knuckles. The boy nodded before chasing after his leader.

* * *

"JACKIE!" Spot yelled as he stumbled through a door. He looked at Kloppman who was pointing at another door. He ran to it and pushed it open, making it slam on the wall. He saw Racetrack sitting with Jackie who had bandages around stomach and chest…with no shirt on. "Race" the boy growled. "Leave"

"What? Why?" Spot pointed at her body. "Whoa now! Ehehe. I wasn't looking at that before. I'm just, aha, gonna go" Race walked at quickly and closed the door. Spot rubbed his temples.

"Hi sweetie" he heard. He looked up at Jackie who was smiling at him. He sneered a bit before hugging her tightly.

"Why? Why did you go home alone? Are you nuts?"

"Just a bit."

"Who?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Who did this?" She looked out the window.

"Who do you think, Spot?" He shook her head.

"I'm gonna kill her" he growled. She frowned.

"Just stay with me for now" She pulled him down onto the bed.

"Sweet face, I gotta sell my-"

"I almost died!" she yelled out. He glared at her. "Okay! She held a knife to my throat, cut my face and cut across my stomach. I thought I wasn't going to see you again" She closed her eyes. "Please, just stay with me. I was so scared last night" She let a tear escape her. Spot calmed himself and kissed her lightly. He adjusted himself so that he was laying next to her, her body cuddled up against him.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again" he whispered to her as he closed his eyes. She nodded.

"Well actually I really can't promise that but I'll try" she laughed. Spot's grip tightened and she stopped laughing. Instead, she kissed his chest and closed her eyes along with him. "Love you, sweetie"

"Love ya too, Jacqueline"

* * *

"WAKIE WAKIE!" Jackie and Spot jumped up in shock. Racetrack was standing there with a grin. "Heya Spot, Heya best friend" Jackie glared at him before rubbing her face and smiling. "Guess what I did?!?!?!" Spot covered his ears in annoyance and fell back on the pillow. "I sold a good hundred for lover boy here" Spot shot up and looked at him.

"What? Really?"

"Course" Racetrack took the money out of his pocket. He counted it a bit and gave the bigger portion to Spot. "Here ya go"

"Thanks, Higgins" the boy nodded.

"Oh sure, sure. But ya gotta do me a favor"

"What's that?"

"Let go of Jackie cause everyone else wants to see 'er" Spot looked at her with a grin. He kissed her cheek before she hopped off the bed to see the newsboys. Race had left so she could put a shirt on. She looked around. Her clothes weren't there. She rolled her eyes and pulled Spot's shirt off of him. He cried in protest bit it didn't stop her. She turned away from him as she put the shirt on.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie" she told Spot. She turned back to find his face already in the pillow. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. The first face she saw was Swifty's. "Swifts!" she called. The boy turned a he beamed.

"Hey! Its princess!" he called to the others. They turned to look at her. Swifty ran forward and picked her up bridal style. She squealed as he spun her around. They laughed as she touched the ground again and latched onto Crutchy.

"Crutchy!" she cried. He hugged her, carefully avoiding the bandages.

"Sheesh, Jackie. You gave us one heck of a scare" he told her.

"Blame Nora" she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

"No" he said in disbelief

She nodded before someone grabbed her from behind. She turned and grinned. "Hey Specs" she said. He kissed her cheek. Jackie went from person to person for the rest of the day. The night before, she thought she was going to die. She promised herself that she'd talk to the rest of the newsies more, making sure she memorized everything about them before something happened to her again. She wanted to feel the closeness she had with Jack, Race and Crutchy with the others, and she was determined to make them family.


	28. What's Wrong?

**I don't own newsies. I hope everyone was happy with Kat and Dame because their back! Yay! (Hello to ktkakes and i-love-damon. I hope you like your characters. I'm sure you're happy that you got to hurt her a bit.) Thanks to all the reviewers. (and I can't forget Enchanted Pencil of course. Thanks mucho to you) **

Jackie walked around cautiously. It had been a week since the incident, and the boys had finally let her out by herself. She had decided to find Spot and Knuckles in Brooklyn. She looked in every alleyway and down every street, making sure that Nora wasn't around. She sighed before yelling shock when she turned the corner. She grabbed her heart in shock and glared at the two who were grinning at her. "Dame! Kat! You scared the daylight out of me!"

"Well it's not our fault that- hey what happened to your face?" Dame asked. Jackie's hand flew to her face. She had known the two for a while after meeting them through Spinner, another Brooklyn newsie, and the one thing she knew, is to never get them angry.

"Oh, uh, I kinda fell…on a knife…that was turned upwards?"

The two narrowed their eyes at her. "What happened, J?" Kat asked. Jackie sighed uncharacteristically.

"Nothing!" she whined.

"It was Nora wasn't it?!"

"Nora? Whose this Nora you're talking bout?" she said, pushing past the two. Dame grabbed her arm.

"OH no you don't" she said. She pulled Jackie into an alleyway and sat her down on a crate. "Now speak" Jackie shrugged.

"I went home alone and she… followed me I guess and she cut across my cheek…and my stomach"

"WHAT?!" the two yelled simultaneously. Jackie flinched. "I'm gonna soak 'er!" the yelled, once again together. Jackie closed her eyes.

"It's fine guys, don't worry about it. Spot's taking care of it any- hey! Where are you going?!" the two started to walk down the street.

"We're gonna find us a rodent!" Dame called back.

"No! Just leave it! Kat! Dame! Oh come on! Please! For me!" The two froze in their steps. They turned to her and frowned. "You guys owe me for buying you food that day, and the new dresses and hats and shoes. Just this one thing guys. Please?" she begged them. They nodded hesitantly. "Come on, you can stay at my apartment for a while. We can talk about Nora there" she told them. They followed her quietly.

"I don't understand why we can't hurt her" Kat grumbled. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well it's true" Dame grumbled along.

* * *

Jackie walked into her kitchen. She looked at the sun which was slowly being drowned by the river. She looked back at her friends. Kat and Dame were sitting in the living room, laughing about something. Jackie shrugged before reaching for plates and putting the food she bought from Tibby's on them. She walked back to the living room. "What are you guys laughing about….is that my shirt?" She asked looking at Dame. Dame hugged it to her chest. "Wait, that's Spot's shirt! Give it!"

"But it smells so good! I wonder why! I mean- he's a newsie, no offence" Dame giggled.

"Oh, Good God, Dame! Give me my shirt!"

"It's Spot's shirt" she corrected, hugging it even tighter. Kat laughed.

"Just give it back, Dame" the girl said. "Spot's mad that someone tried to kill her. We don't want him madder then he already is" Kat grinned. Jackie shook her head.

"She's right. So give it back" Dame frowned and reluctantly gave the shirt to her. "Good, now eat-" she was interrupted by a knock at her door. She opened the door and smiled. "Sarah!" she said happily. Sarah smiled at her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"David told us about what happened. I came over to make sure you were okay, and to tell you that Mama wants another dinner together tomorrow night. Spot included."

"Oh okay, you want to stay here? Dame and Kat are over?

"Really?" She looked around her. "Dame! Kat!"

"Hey Sarah!" they called back. "You stayin?" they asked her.

"Well I guess." She shrugged. "Yea, why not. I haven't spoken to you guys in a while"

"Yay!" Dame cried. She jumped up and hugged her. The girls laughed and sat down with each other. Kat, Sarah and Dame decided to stay the night. Jackie had lent them some clothes to sleep in. Dame frowned. "Wait!" she cried. "Why does she get to wear that? And where did you get it in the first place?" she asked, pointing at Jackie's outfit. Jackie grinned.

"Spot sleeps over here sometimes so I bought him a couple pairs of pajamas. You guys have all my clean nightwear, so I'll just wear his stuff"

"You know we can switch if you want, I don't want you to be uncomfortable if-"

"Dame!"

"Huh?"

"Don't even try" The heard another knock at the door and Jackie groaned. "Jack Kelly, David Jacobs or whoever the hell you are! I swear to God that if you don't stop knocking on my door I'll-" Jackie paused when she opened the door. Spot stood there with an eyebrow raised. "Oh! Hey sweetie!" she said with a chuckle, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her temple and hugged her back.

"What's everyone doin here?" he asked. Jackie's nose scrunched up when she smelt his breath. "What?" he asked.

"What did you drink?"

'Nothin!" he cried. "Jeez, ya like my motha" he told her. His words were slurred and Jackie frowned. She glanced at the others before turning back to Spot who stumbled into her arms. "You'se is really pretty" he told her.

"Jeez, Spot, what'd you go drinking for, honey?"

"I no drink" he said forcefully. "Love me, right?" he asked her. She started to walk him to the bedroom, knowing that the others would close the door for her.

"Of course I love you Spot. Why? What happened, sweetie?" she asked, concerned.

"Love you too" he told her.

"I know you do" She pushed him softly onto the bed. The others peaked in before closing the door, leaving the two together. She pulled his shoes off and set his cane in the other corner of the room. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. His long johns underneath were enough to keep him warm.

"I'm so sorry baby" he whimpered. She looked up in shock.

"Spot?" she asked. The boy didn't answer. "Spot?" she crawled up and saw that he was already asleep, leaving Jackie to wonder what happened.


	29. Everything Changes

**I don't own newsies. **

Spot groaned as he woke up. He looked around; his newsies were bustling around getting ready. He rolled his eyes and started getting ready for the day. Once he was cleaned and dressed, he led his boys to the Distribution Center. From morning to noon, everything was normal. He sold his papers quickly. However, instead of making it to the restaurant he always ate at with the other newsies, he got pulled into an alleyway by two bulky men. "Hey! Let me go!" he yelled at them. One threw a hand over his mouth. He struggled as much as he could, but it was no use. They threw him against the wall and he moaned in pain. They moved apart to reveal Nora standing behind them. He glared at her.

"Why, hello Spot" she said softly.

"Call them off Nora"

"No, I don't think I will" She said with a shake of her head. "These nice fellows are going to walk with us and you aren't going to make a struggle or they are going to grab you and break your neck, understood?" Spot nodded hesitantly. "Great, now follow me"

Spot pushed himself off the wall and walked behind Nora. He stopped when she did, turned when she did and ran into her when she stopped suddenly. "Hey. You. What're you doin?" he drawled.

"Boys" she beckoned. One grabbed Spot and held his arms tightly. The other pulled out a gun.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Quiet, sweetie" Nora told him. "See I thought I regretted almost killing Jackie, but I was wrong. I really do want her in the ground. So…" Spot got pushed up so he could see Dame, Kat and Jackie standing with each other. "See, I could kill her, right here and now with that pretty little thing he's holding"

"Don't you dare, Nora" Spot growled. He tried to lunge forward, but the man held him even tighter.

"But," she started, ignoring him. "You can save her." Her smirk grew. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"What do you want Nora"

She stepped up to him and kissed him fiercely. He groaned in disgust. The man let him go and he pushed her away. "Oh, no you don't" she told him. "Unless you really want her dead" He chuckled cynically.

"Please tell me that this isn't going where I think it is" he growled. She smirked again

"Oh but it is"

* * *

Spot jumped out of the bed and threw his clothes on as fast as he could. He turned back to look at Nora in disgust before running out of the building she took him to. He stumbled half of the way, trying to run as fast as he could. The next thing he knew, he found one of his newsies. "Spinner!" he called. Spinner turned.

"Heya, Spot" he said. "Whatsa matta?"

"Beer, alcohol, whatever we can get. Now! Spend everything if you have to!"" Spinner jumped. He walked into the nearest store after Spot gave him each and every penny he made that day. Spinner came back out with whiskey in hand. Spot grabbed it from him and pulled Spinner to the Lodging House.

A few good hours later, Spot was immensely drunk. His vision was a bit obscured and he couldn't walk straight, but he fought as much as he could to make it to Jackie's apartment. He knocked and stood as straight as he could. He heard her yelling and his eyebrow rose in confusion. She opened the door and the last thing he remembered was falling into her arms and her dragging him to the bedroom.

Spot woke in the morning, moaning in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at Jackie who was sitting next to him. "Jackie" he whispered, his voice hoarse. She looked at him in disappointment. He felt his heart beat faster. Did she know already? Oh God, what was he going to do?

"Spot, why were you drinking last night?" she asked him. He looked away. "Spot, please, just tell me. The others left. It's just you and me here. Please" Spot shook his head. What if Nora had a baby? What if Jackie left him? What was he going to do then? "Spot!" she yelled. He pulled himself back into reality when he felt a pounding at his head.

"Oh God" he moaned as he hid his face in her pillow. She shot up in anger.

"Why did you go drinking?!" she yelled at him. He groaned in pain. "Answer me, Spot! Answer me!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You're yelling!"

"Just stop!" He pulled her down and kissed her. She pushed him away and smacked him. Apparently it held no affect since Spot pulled her back and kissed her again. She moaned and kissed back just as forcefully. They fought each other for dominance until Spot finally pushed her back. His kisses moved down to her neck which he suckled on forcefully. She cried out in pleasure and pushed him, making him fall back, his head hitting the headboard. He was about to get up when she grabbed his hands and held them above her head. He looked at her lustfully before she kissed him again. Spot started to unbutton her shirt when she pulled back with a gasp. "Please" he asked her. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with need, pain- love. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her shirt, before pulling his shirt up slowly.

"We really shouldn't be doing this" she muttered in their kiss. He pulled her closer to him if possible and whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, Jackie. All we need to know is that we love each other" Jackie closed her eyes and let Spot show her love in the purest form he could ever give.

* * *

Nora grinned as she saw Jackie walk out of Tibby's. She watched her walk down the street and started sprinting for her. Jackie froze and looked at the girl. "What do you want?" she stuttered. Nora smirked. She circled Jackie like a hawk. Nora grabbed the girl and Jackie gasped.

"You know" Nora whispered into her ear. "Spot's rather gentle in bed these days isn't he?" she asked. Jackie felt tears trying to escape her eyes. "Not that you would know- but I would, wouldn't I Jackie?" she asked. "How much a gun WITHOUT a bullet could do" She pushed the girl before running down the street. Jackie shook her head. It couldn't be true. She looked up and saw Race coming for her.

"Jacks?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Jackie thought about the day. Spot was visiting. She saw red as she looked at her friend.

"Where is Spot?" she asked slowly.

"Uh…I think he's at the lodging house. He told me that- Hey! Jackie!" Jackie was running as fast as she could. Race was chasing behind her, calling her name. "Jackie!" she heard. But she didn't stop. She pushed the door open and everyone jumped up in shock.

------------------

I looked at Spot. He stood there looking as handsome as always, but I wouldn't let it get in my way. I walked over to him and smacked him as hard as I could. He staggered backwards before looking up at me in shock. "Jacks" he forced out.

"Don't you dare, Sean Conlon!" I yelled at him. He shrunk back. "Is it true?" I whispered in fear. "Is what Nora said true, Spot?!" Jack stood in front of him. Of course. Birds of the same feather, right?

"Jackie, Spot told me what happened and I think you should just listen to him. Maybe you can-"

"Francis Sullivan! You shut up right now! Did you have sex with her or not?!" Spot looked down in guilt. I chocked out a sob as Crutchy wobbled in. He looked at me and then at the others.

"What happened?" he asked in worry. I laughed my pain out.

"Get this, Crutch!" he looked at me in confusion. I was still laughing, I could feel the tears soaking my clothes and it fell onto it. "Spot cheated on me! Haha!" I laughed out. Crutchy stiffened. He looked at Spot and I swore I've never seen the boy angrier.

"What happened?" he asked, this time in anger. I was still laughing when Race came up behind me and threw an arm around my waist. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell back into his embrace and cried my heart out.

"Jackie" Spot started. "Please, she was going to kill you. She had a guy with a gun and-"

"And there was no bullet in it" I finished. "God damn you, Spot. Spot walked up and tried to hug me. I pounded my small fists into his chest. "I hate you! Damn you! Stay away from me!" I don't remember anything else I screamed at him. All I remember is running out of that place as if it were on fire.


	30. The Weight Of The World

**I don't own newsies. Hey guys! I just wanted to say, that this story is going to end soon and there is going to be a sequel. I hope that's okay with everyone. Thanks mucho. **

**AG**

A few months passed, and I never gave Spot a passing glance. I knew he was trying to protect me, but sometimes I wonder what he was thinking. If he liked being with her more than me…I don't understand anything anymore. Kat and Dame found out. They ganged up and Spot and the next day, I saw that he had a few good bruises. He must've let them because if I know Spot, which I'm not very sure of anymore, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I walked around like a shell. The newsies pitied me, I could feel it, but they couldn't turn on Spot either. Knuckles was trying to talk to me, but I knew he would just bring Spot up again.

This is what became of us. This is what my normal day is now. I wouldn't be shocked if Spot forgot about me already. I heard Nora was pregnant. I think it was all part of her plan. We both knew Spot well, and he was a man of honor. He was probably down on his knees, trying to help her right now, and one day I was proved right. I saw him with her and my heart broke. I could tell he didn't forget about me, but he was still with her and the sight sickened me. I turned away and went back to my apartment. This is what my life is now. And then, when I thought it couldn't have gotten any worse, something happened. I started to have morning sickness.

------------------

Kat patted her back as Jackie bent over the toilet. Sarah and Dame stood behind them. Dame shook her head sadly while Sarah looked as if she was going to cry. What would Esther think? What about Deborah? Her only daughter pregnant and she wasn't even married. Jackie pulled back and wiped her mouth. "I have to see a doctor" she sobbed out. Sarah nodded.

"I'll get the one near the Lodging House." She walked out of the apartment.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" she cried. Tears were falling down her face. Kat felt like crying with her- and she did. Dame fell to her knees and the three girls hugged each other, tired and sad. "What is my mom going to do? She's gonna hate me? Oh God, I'm pregnant. I thought it was bad enough without Spot but…"

"You have to tell him, Brook" Dame whispered. Jackie shook her head.

"No, never. He's gonna have his own family."

"He could have it with you"

"No, he can't" she shook her head. "I don't want to believe it guys, but he's chosen already"

"Because you won't let him in!"

"Look!" Jackie jumped up. "He's a newsie! He's already being bombarded with Nora! Why should he bother about me?!" Kat stood and hugged her friend. "God, I'm just never gonna have a break" the girl cried out. She heard a knock at the door. The doctor. She sighed and opened it, ready for whatever had to come. When everything was good and done, she looked at Kat and Dame. "I have to get out of New York" she told them

"What?" Sarah gasped. "Why? We can help you!"

"No Sarah, you can't" Sarah didn't say anything. She knew it was true. "What I'm asking, is that you come with me back to California. I'll talk to my mom, maybe she can help me" Kat and Dame paused a bit. They looked at each other.

"I don't think that's a bad idea" Kat told her. Jackie smiled.

"Sarah" she got up and hugged her cousin. "I'm gonna miss you" she whispered. Sarah cried silently.

"Are you sure about this?" Jackie nodded. "Are you at least gonna tell Spot?"

"sure…"

* * *

Spot walked into the lodging house and fell down on his bed. He had just spoken to the owner, Joe. He was retiring soon and offered Spot the Lodging House. Spot of course, agreed. It would be able to support him in a few years when he wasn't a newsie anymore and of course, Nora and the baby. He lay on his side and thought about Jackie. He wondered what she was doing. Suddenly his name was called and he looked up to see Sarah Jacobs. Hope spurted through him. He looked out the window the sun was shining brightly. Maybe that was a good omen. He walked over to Sarah.

"Sarah, what's new?" Sarah's bottom lip trembled. She shoved something into his hand before running out. Spot looked at her retreating form in confusion before looking down at the paper. His name was written on the front. Not Spot, Sean. He opened it slowly and read it.

_Spot, _

_Before you drop this letter into the fire, I'm hoping that you read it. By the time you get it, I'll be on the train, heading west with Dame and Kat, or Dana and Katherine when they get introduced to my mother. If you still love me, then this is probably hard for you. And I'm sorry. _

_Spot, I'd never regret anything I shared with you. From the fights to the kisses…and to the very thing that led me to leaving. I don't mean this as an insult Spot, but you're a newsie. You can barely support yourself and now you have Nora and your child to take care of…and I didn't want you to worry about me and mine. _

Spot's eyes widened. She's pregnant.

_I'm so sorry Spot. Please don't hate me. I only did this to help us…to help the family you always dreamed of. I just wanted you to know, that I love you, with all my heart. Don't let anything I do or say to you change what you think. _

_I love you, Sweetie. _

_Jacqueline _

Spot stood there, clutching at the paper. He didn't hate her, no, he never could. She left thinking she was a burden on him and for that, he couldn't have felt guiltier. He looked up and saw Nora standing in the doorway. She was shuffling her feet before he looked up at her. "Spot…I- I never was pregnant. I was lying" she whispered and suddenly, Spot felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I- I just didn't want to lose you" she said. He glared at her. "I knew it wouldn't show, I'm sorry Spot, I lov-"

"Don't say it, Nora. Just leave" Nora ran out, forgetting everything that she ever fought for which was ironic to Spot. She finally destroyed everything, and she ran away from it. He sunk to his knees and cried. He just lost Jackie. He just lost his family.

* * *

Jackie looked at her mother who was smiling at her. She had told Kat and Dame to wait outside. Jackie took a deep breath. "Mom" she started. Her mom looked at her in worry. "Mom, I'm pregnant.

---------------------

What a bad idea. Mom's face turned purple and she started to yell at me. It wasn't like I didn't know it was going to happen. She started to cry, and I cried with her. She asked me if I slept with every man I saw and I swore I could have seen red. "No mom!" I yelled at her. "I slept with the man I loved but he cheated on me! Okay?! Are you happy?! I'm still punished!" Mom froze. She stared at me. "I thought he loved me, okay" I whispered. I could see her heart break into as she came up to me and hugged me tight. "Oh God, mom" I sobbed into her chest. I head her promise that she was going to help me no matter what and I couldn't have felt more grateful.


	31. St Andrew

**I don't own newsies. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: in the previous chapter, I said there might be a sequel, but I changed my mind. I'll just continue the story in this, if that's okay. Thanks mucho. **

**AG**

Jackie wasn't happy. She was sitting on the bed in pain, her mother and friends trying to guide her through it. She glared at them. "Shut up!" she cried. "Just stop! I'm breathing, okay!" Everyone except Deborah stepped back. "Mommy," she cried. "Oh My God! I'm going to kill Sean Conlon!"

"Sean?" Dame snorted. Jackie glared at her again.

"Come on, another push" the doctor told her. Jackie groaned before pushing again. She yelled in pain before the doctor told her to stop. She looked at him. His face looked pain stricken. "Miss Donnelly, this is a bit hard to say, but the imbilical cord is wrapped around your child's neck. We have to do something about this or you or your child will die...maybe both" Deborah choked out a sob while Jackie closed her eyes.

"Even if you don't save me, save my child, please"

**

* * *

**

Jackie looked out at the sunset. Her mother was inside the house and left her to watch the beauty of the west by herself. Kat and Dame were inside waiting for her. Jackie stood and stretched after waiting for the sun to disappear for hours. She walked into the house and looked at everyone. "Hi, Mommy!" a small voice yelled. Jackie grinned and opened her arms so her little boy could run into them. Little Andrew Conlon was five now and Jackie couldn't have been any happier. She loved this boy more than life itself. She hugged him tightly. "Guess what" the boy asked her excitedly.

"What, Andrew?" she asked with a smile. She brushed Andy's blond hair out of his face. Just like his father's… he smiled at her.

"Auntie Kat and Auntie Dame told me more about Daddy!" Jackie gasped.

"They did?" she pretended to be shocked. "What'd they tell you?"

"That he used to be the King of Brooklyn! Is that true mommy?! Were you the Queen of Brooklyn?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, sweetie, your daddy was king and I was queen."

"Well whose the new king?!"

"You are!"

Andy gasped. "Really?" he asked, awestruck. Jackie nodded.

"And king's need their sleep, so go on" Andy nodded. He kissed her cheek and bounded up the stairs.

"Love you Mommy!" he called down.

"Love you, Andy Bear!"

"Mommy!" they heard him whine. The women laughed. Jackie sat next to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder.

"How are you sweetie?" Deborah asked. Jackie shrugged.

"I'm fine. But I've been thinking"

"She's been thinking?!" Dame cried. "What had the world come to?!" Kat laughed while Jackie glared at her.

"I was thinking that we should go back to New York but if you're just going to mock me then fine" Jackie got up.

"Wait no!" Dame grabbed the girl by the waist. "Let's go! Let's go! Debby can come too! It's a great idea!" Jackie looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"The question really is," Kat started. "Are you?" Jackie stared at the stairs, as if expecting Andrew to come back down. Jackie had been sending letters to Sarah. No one but Spot knew about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure if she could face the music…but Andrew. Andrew needed to know his father, and by Sarah's letters, Spot hadn't moved on. God knew that she didn't either.

"I think it would be a good idea, Jackie. I could meet this Spot fellow and…well so would Andrew right?" her mother told her. Jackie nodded.

"It'll be hard, but I have to think about my son. Kat, can you buy the tickets now? For the morning?" Kat nodded before walking out with Dame, money purse in hand. she waved a goodnight to her mother before walking up the stairs. She lay down next to her son who turned to her. "Hello" she said softly. He smirked at her…Spot's smirk. He inherited everything from Spot, and Jackie didn't think she minded.

"Heya, mommy."

"Go to sleep sweetie, I have a surprise for you in the morning."

"Really?" Andrew yawned. Jackie nodded. "Just get some sleep, okay?" Andrew nodded and fell asleep instantly. Jackie got back up and started packing.

* * *

Andrew stepped off the train and looked around. He looked up at his aunts, grandmother and mother. "Mommy?" Jackie looked down at him. "Where are we?" he asked. She smiled at moved to his eye level.

"We're in Manhattan, New York" Andrew's eyes widened.

"Daddy is here?" he asked in hope. Jackie nodded her head.

"Daddy's here" she grabbed her son's hand, her bag in the other before they all walked out of the train station together. Jackie watched Andrew run ahead with a penny. She watched him tap a newsie and the boy turned. Jackie gasped lightly. Andrew gave the newsie the penny and the newsie smiled down at him. He looked like he asked what his name was. Les Jacobs, Jackie saw the boy mouth. My, had he grown. Andrew must have answered back since Les looked shell shocked. The young teen looked up and saw his cousin. "Les?" she called. Les grinned. He picked up Andrew and ran to his cousin.

It really was great to be home.


	32. The Call of My Name

**I don't own newsies. **

"Gosh, Jackie, you sure have changed" Les told her as they walked to Esther's apartment. Jackie smiled as she looked down at herself. Her body had matured over the years. After her pregnancy, and strenuous exercises though her body wasn't as slim as before, she still had curves and her chest filled out. She thought back on her first return when she was seventeen. She wondered what would've happened if she didn't only stay for a year. She looked around the familiar streets. Now, five years later as a twenty three year old, Jackie felt like she regretted leaving it behind. "So is this why you left?" Les asked, bouncing Andrew in his arms. They boy giggled.

"Yes, it is" Jackie answered. "Isn't that right, Andrew?"

"You're Unc'a Les" Andrew said. Les nodded. "I'm the new King of Brooklyn" Les laughed.

"Really? I'm a newsie"

"So is Unc'a David"

"Well not anymore" Les told them. Deborah looked at her nephew.

"What does he work as now?" she asked him. Les glanced at his aunt.

"Oh, he manages the Lodging House with Cowboy"

"Jack?" Jackie brightened. Les nodded happily. "Sarah told me they got married" she said sadly. Les froze in his step. "What?"

"You've been talking to Sarah?" he asked her. Andrew jumped down from his arms and ran into a store to buy an apple.

"Yes…" Jackie trailed off. "She didn't tell you?"

"No, she'd pretend that she didn't know why you left either"

"Oh…right…I'm sorry" Jackie said, looking down. "So, so what happened with all the other newsies?"

"Well there are only a few left here with us. Boots and Snipes are still selling. Skittery is, ha, get this, a bull. Mush and Blink opened up a restaurant while Race and Crutchy help Jack and Dave out. Knuckles is helping Spot…did you wanna know bout Spot?" he asked quietly. "Cause I'm not sure if-"

"Go ahead Les." Jackie told him. "It's fine"

"He owns the Brooklyn Lodging House now. Goes by Sean"

"And Nora?"

"Nora lied, Jackie" he whispered quietly. "She was never pregnant. She only told him that so he'd stay with her." Jackie gulped. "You know he's never forgotten ya"

Jackie nodded. "Thanks Les. I needed to know." The next thing she knew, they were right in front of the apartment door.

"You ready?" Dame asked. She nodded. She looked around. Kat must've stayed with Andrew in the store. Les knocked on the door and Esther opened it.

"Les! I was wonder- Deborah? Jacqueline?" she asked in shock. Jackie nodded. "OH darling!" She grabbed her into a hug. "Oh, why did you leave?! I was so worried!"

"Momma? What is it?" she heard. Jackie brightened.

"Sarah! Sarah, come here! You're cousin is here!" Sarah walked to the door. She gasped.

"Jackie! Where's Andrew?!" Jackie grinned.

"Wait, whose Andrew?" Esther asked. Deborah looked at her sister.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Esther was having a hard time breathing. "You were pregnant?" she asked in disbelief. "No, never mind" Jackie looked down in shame. "Why- we could have helped you, I just- why didn't you tell me?!" Jackie flinched.

"I just thought that-" they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's open!" Jackie called. Kat came in with a hyper Andrew.

"Mommy!" Andrew called. He jumped into Jackie's laugh. "I ate chocolate! Chocolate!"

"You said you were going to get an apple!"

"But the chocolate tasted better!" Andrew pouted.

"Andrew Conlon" Jackie said in a warning tone. Andrew looked down.

"Sorry mommy" he said. Jackie kissed his cheek.

"Sweetie, this is you're Aunt Esther. Say hello" Andrew waved happily to her. Esther melted.

"OH, forget all my problems" she grabbed Andrew off of her lap. "You are just adorable."

"Momma" they were interrupted again. The door opened and David and Jack stepped in. "Oh, I didn't know we had comp-"

"Jackie?!" Jack yelled. He pulled the girl up and twirled her around. Jackie laughed but stopped when Andrew cleared his throat. Jack looked down at him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"You're not my daddy" Andy voiced. Jackie groaned. Jack and David looked at Jackie.

"Want to explain something?" David gritted through his teeth. Jackie giggled nervously.

"This is my son, Andrew"

"Andy Conlon" the little boy corrected. "But Auntie Dame and Auntie Kat call me Spot Jr, and it's for a reason"

"Andrew!" Jackie scolded. She turned to the two. "I think I owe you an explanation" she said nervously. After another round of yells and arguments, Jack picked Andy up and smiled at him. "Andy. This is your godfather, Jack"

"Oh! You're Daddy's friend" he said with a smile. Jack nodded. "I wanna be a newsie, wanna help?" Jack chuckled.

"Only if you're mom agrees" Jack said, "now how bout you talk to your Uncle David, eh?"

"Unc'a Dave!" the boy gasped. "You're Unc'a Dave!" he said pointing. He scrambled out of Jack's arms and into David's. "Mommy told me you're her best friend" he whispered. David nodded. He hugged his uncle. "Well since I met everyone, where's daddy?" Andy asked. Jackie looked down sadly. "Is daddy in Brooklyn?" Jackie sighed.

"Yes sweetie, and I have to talk to him before you come to see him"

"But-"

"Andrew Sean Conlon" she reprimanded. Jack's head shot up with a snort.

"You named him after Conlon?"

"Well why not?!" Jackie pouted. "You know what? We have to go to my old apartment. We just got here and we have to get unpacked and rest so…" David stood.

"I'll walk you." He told them. Jackie nodded.

"Thanks" She hugged everyone, like Dame, Kat, Andrew and Deborah, before they set out, back to her old home.

* * *

Jackie woke up early in the morning. She spoke to Jack, who was willing to watch Andrew. She dressed the boy up and dropped him off at the lodging house before making her way to Brooklyn. She looked out at the river as she walked across the bridge. The sun was still rising. Spot must be up now too. She sighed and turned, bumping into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said, looking up. The man stood there in shock.

"Brooklyn?" he asked. She looked at him and gasped. Knuckles. He…he really had matured. "Jackie!" He picked her up and twirled her around like Jack. "You're back! You're back! You're back! You're back!" he yelled in laughter. "What happened? Why did ya leave?"

"Spot didn't tell you?" she asked. He shook his head. She closed her eyes. "Where were you going, Knuckles?"

"Jack's"

"Well then you'll get your answer, but right now, I have to talk to Spot"

"Fine, but I'm not going to give you any mercy later, ya hear?" Knuckles grinned. She kissed his cheek before the parted again. She smiled at his back before walking again. After a good walk around Brooklyn, she found herself in front of the Brooklyn Lodging House. She felt like hyperventilating, which she almost did. She closed her eyes, letting out a breath before knocking on the door and opening it. She almost gasped. Spot was looking down at a book filled with names. He wasn't as skinny, no, he was broader now. She wondered if anyone still called him Spot.

"Spot?" she called softly. Apparently, they didn't, since he looked up in shock. He gave her a look over.

------------------

I looked up at the call of my old newsie name. No one had called me that in a while. A woman was standing there staring at me intently. I tilted my head and asked "Yea?" she looked away. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask who you are?" She didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't looking anyway. "Look I-" She looked back up at me and her green eyes shone dimly. I guess my eyes widened in recognition cause she looked away again. "Jackie?" she didn't look at me. "Sweetie, is that you?" She looked at me again and I saw tears falling down her eyes.

"How could you still call me that after what I did to you?" her voice cracked. Oh, how my heart broke when she said that. I would never… I moved to her quickly and cupped her cheek as gently as I could. She flinched as if she was scared of me. "Jackie please, I could never be mad at you, please just look at me" She opened her eyes and stared into he mine. I saw her hand reach to stroke mine. It took every ounce of strength I had to not pounce on the girl then and there. "Jeez, Jackie, why'd you have to go and leave me for?" I asked her. She sobbed before throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back just as tightly. "Oh God, sweetie, I thought I was never gonna see you again" I choked out. She only cried louder as she held onto me for dear life.


	33. Ice Cream!

**I don't own newsies. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews **

"Unc'a Jack?" Jack looked down at Andrew. The boy was smiling up at him with a brilliant smile. Jack too the time to look at him. Andrew was skinny with blond hair and blue eyes. Jack would've bet that Spot looked like that when he was younger. He ruffled Andrew's hair and the boy giggled. "Where's mommy?" he asked softly. Jack smiled down at him.

"Talking to Sean"

"Who's Sean?"

"Your dad"

"My daddy is Spot" The boy corrected. Jack chuckled.

"But his real name is Sean. Like how you're Spot Jr. but you're real name is Andrew"

"Oh!" the boy said. Jack went back to his work before he felt Andrew tug at his shirt again. He looked down. "Why is mommy talking to daddy?"

"Well your-"

"Kelly!" they heard. Andy made at face. "Who's this?" the man asked. Jack picked Andy up and walked over to him.

"Matthew, this is Andrew, Andrew Conlon" Matthew's eyes widened. "You must've ran into Jackie" Matthew nodded. Jack sighed. "Andy, this is another one of your mommy's friends. Daddy's friend too" Andy grinned at Matthew. "You can call him Knuckles"

"Knuckles?" Andy asked. Matthew grinned.

"I was known for having knuckles as hard as rock when I was a newsie" Andy gasped.

"You were a newsie?!" Matthew didn't respond.

"This is amazing!" He cried. "Come on! I'm taking you out for ice cream"

"Ice cream!" Jack shook his head as he watched the two walk out. Oh, Jackie was going to be mad.

* * *

"OUR BABY DIED?! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! OH MY POOR LITTLE BABY! OH SHEESH, JACKIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BEFORE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!"

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at Spot with a glare. They were talking about what happened in the past years. She started talking about the birth when Spot completely flipped. "Are you quite done?" she asked him. He glared back at her. "As I was saying, the umbilical cord was around the child's neck but we were able to save him, grief" Spot's eyes lit up.

"Really? He was saved?" he asked in hope. "Wait, _he_?"

Jackie nodded happily. "Andrew Sean Conlon." Spot sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Oh wow, I have a son? I have a son. A son….a son…a son?"

"Well it isn't a daughter" Jackie chuckled.

"So, _Sean, _can I call you Spot?" she started. He nodded. "Good anyway, do you have to stay here all day?" Spot shook his head. "Good. We can go to Manhattan and-" Jackie covered her ears when she heard a loud yell.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! UNC'A KNUCKLES WON'T STOP TICKLING ME!" Jackie pulled Spot up, who was sitting rigidly when he heard a reference to a mother. Jackie led him to the front where Knuckles tickling Andrew on the couch. Spot let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he looked at the boy. That was his son. His _son. His_ son. His hand gripped hers tightly. She gave him a reassuring look before walking to the couch. "Mommy! Who's that?" Andrew asked, looking at Spot. Jackie smiled at him before looking back at the man standing next to her. "Are you another friend? I'm Andy. Auntie Kat and Auntie Dame call me Spot Jr. And they have a reason….but I don't know why" he trailed off. He grinned again. "Who're you?" he tilted his head. Spot melted. He bent down to eye level and smiled at him.

"You're Andrew Conlon?"

"Yea"

"I know your daddy"

Andy gasped. "Really?!"

Knuckles snorted. "Quiet, Matthew" Spot said with a glare. He looked back at Andrew with a soft smile. "Yea. You wanna meet him?"

Andrew started to nod his head fervently. "Please! Please! Please!"

"You do?" Spot mocked a shocked face. "Well I know exactly where he is!"

"Where?!"

"Well you're looking at him!"

Andrew made a face. "Huh? I don't get it" Spot pointed at himself slowly. Andrew looked at between the finger and the face. He gasped softly. "Daddy?" he asked. Spot nodded before falling back with a groan. Spot adjusted his eyes and looked at his son. The boy was holding him tightly; even his knees were tight on his waist. Spot smiled up at Jackie who looked as if she were going to cry. He stood up, Andrew hanging from his neck. "Hi daddy" he whispered. Spot hoisted him on his waist.

"Hey, baby" Spot whispered back as he grasped Jackie's hand and they walked out together, leaving Knuckles standing there with a grin.


	34. Shock Doesnt Usually Lead To The Hudson

**I don't own newsies. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews **

**AN!!! This is going to be a short chapter because it's the second to last. (don't kill me). Love you guys. Thanks mucho **

"Daddy, you want candy?" Spot looked down at Andrew who was smiling at him. His hand held a candy wrapper….with no candy in it. Spot bent down at looked at him. "What?" Andrew asked. Spot shook his head with a chuckle.

"If you want to give me candy, where is it?" Andrew giggled.

"I was gonna save it for you, Daddy, but I got hungry on the way. I just thought I'd ask" Spot laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You're one of a kind, Andy"

"And you're one of a dad, daddy"

Jackie walked in and smiled at them. It had been a few months and they were as close as they could be. Wherever Spot was, so was Andrew. If Andy was shooting his slingshot, Spot was just pulling the rubber back, the rock sitting in the leather holder. "Spot Jr.!" someone called behind them happily. Kat pushed Jackie aside and picked her godson up. "Guess what Auntie Dame and I got for you!!"

"Wha?" the boy asked excitedly.

* * *

I watched Kat take a box of chocolate from her bag. Andy's eyes lit up as he reached for it and pulled a chocolate out. I smiled, watching my family. Spot bounced Andrew up and down, making the boy chuckle and drop the piece of chocolate down Spot's shirt. Kat was laughing, holding the wall for support when Dame and Knuckles, or Matthew, strolled in. They laughed as they saw Spot fishing the chocolate out, sticking his hand down his shirt wildly as the piece started to melt. Andrew giggled and kissed Spot's cheek before jumping out of his arms and running behind me. They circled around me, laughing and grinning as Spot tried to tickle Andy.

I laughed along with them. For once in a long time, I remembered what it felt to be with Spot. The feeling of having my family together was wonderful. I had to take deep breaths as I watched Spot carry Andrew to the couch and tickle him endlessly, because if I didn't I'm sure that the butterflies in my stomach would have been having a spasm. I shook my head before coming to my son's rescue. I jumped on Spot's back and he twisted around wildly, trying to throw me off. Andrew was laughing, and I mean the full-non-stop- wet myself (thank god he didn't)- can't breath kind of laughing.

This was my Elysian Fields. This was my Paradise.

* * *

Jackie, Spot and Andrew landed in a heap on the docks. Spot pulled Jackie and Andrew up, leaning them on each side of him. They watched the sun set, the rays brushing their faces softly. Andrew yawned and hid his face in Spot's chest. Jackie stretched and stroked the boy's face. "Go to sleep sweetie" she whispered. Andrew nodded, shifting so that he was sitting on Spot's lap. Spot beamed and Jackie kissed his cheek happily.

"Jackie" he whispered.

"Yea?" she said, closing her eyes like Andrew did. She yawned and threw an arm over her two favorite boys. She felt Spot's lips on her temple before they descended closer to her ear.

"Marry me" he murmured softly. Jackie's eyes shot open.

"Wh-AH!" she gave a girlish scream as she jumped up, stumbled back and fell of the docks. Andrew's eyes opened. He looked around while Spot was staring at the water in shock.

"Where's mommy?" Andrew asked, confused.


	35. Happy Little Ending

**I don't own newsies. **

**Right. The ending shall commence now.

* * *

**

Jacqueline Conlon lay on the bed, exhausted and tired. She looked around the room, the doctor still standing there. Sean's stood, looking away from her, the nurse, next to him. She smiled softly as sweat trickled down her forehead. "Sean?" she called as loud as she could. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Sean turned and smiled at his wife, holding their baby in his hands. He walked over and lay next to her. "A girl?" she asked for a confirmation. Sean nodded happily. "Oh, a girl" Jacqueline sighed. "Would you like to name her?" Sean's head snapped up.

"Me?" he asked. Jacqueline nodded. He turned to the baby in his arms. He smiled softly. "Caitlyn Marie Conlon" he said. The nurse smiled at the couple and wrote the name down on the paper.

"Mom! Dad!" they heard. Andrew walked into the room. He smiled at his parents. "Do I have a younger brother to torture?"

"Actually no. You have a sister" Andrew's eyes widened. Jacqueline looked at her fifteen year old son.

"Really?" Andrew walked over. "Hey! What do ya know! It _is _a girl!" They laughed. Sean watched the doctor and nurse leave the room as Matthew, Frank, David, Sarah, Katherine and Dana walked in. Les followed close.

"Hey! Where's my godson?" Matthew laughed.

"Goddaughter" the trio said concurrently. Katherine gasped.

"Oh really?" she said with a hopeful voice as she walked to them quickly. "Oh! She's adorable!" Frank threw an arm around Sarah as she rubbed her growing abdomen gently.

"Oh not fair!" Matthew yelled. The others started to laugh as he pouted.

_End

* * *

_

_Epilouge_

If you watched the scene from outside, they looked like a happy family, and they were. You would see Sean leaning over to kiss Jacqueline and the new born baby gurgling a bit. Andrew would be sitting next to his mother, laughing as Sean missed Jacqueline's face and hit the pillow. Matthew would throw an arm around Dana, who'd blush while Katherine walked to the window, wondering where John, Spinner by his old newsie name, was.

You'd watch David rolling his eyes as Les and Andrew pretended to punch each other while Frank kissed Sarah on her cheek, looking down at her stomach in awe.

And you'd think to yourself that this was the kind of family you wanted. This was the kind of happy ending you needed. Wasn't it too bad that I ruined all of what I saw through that window by walking away from Spot, those many years ago?

_Nora_

* * *

**Hello everybody! So that is the ending of "Leaving Brooklyn". I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support and reviews you sent me. I probably wouldnt have finished the story without your help. thanks again. **

**AG**


End file.
